Gundam 00 Plus
by Kurotsuki Koyo
Summary: A rewrite of Gundam 00 plus new original characters. Setsuna F. Seiei wants to change the world with his Gundam. Naoto Takeuchi wants to atone for his previous sins. A new path arises for the Gundam Meisters, and with it, lives are saved... and destroyed.
1. The New Celestial Being

**Hello! My name's Koyo! For those who don't know me, then it's a pleasure to meet you! It's gonna be start of something special, me and you! Anyways, enough of this. It's been quite some time since I've wrote something. Anyways, I've just recently finished watching the show Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and wondered what it would be like for my OCs to be Gundam Meisters also! So, please forgive me if my OCs seem gary-stuish or mary-sueish! **

**Anyways!**

**Ch. 1 The New Celestial Being**

_A.D. 2301, Kurdish Commonwealth_

The sun was quietly setting on a ruined town in the Republic of Krugis. Smoke arose from the destroyed small town, and more smoke appeared from the huge machines firing at the running soldiers.

Young children sprinted through the ruins of the town, armed with guns, shooting at the towering giants. Their guns could do nothing to harm the machines, but instead they retaliated by shooting them with even bigger guns! The kids screamed as they were shot to death, blood splattering across the floor.

Three kids in particular were sprinting towards a wall of a destroyed building. They hid behind the wall for safety. One of the machines detected them however and shot the at the wall, creating huge holes! They started going after another wall.

The boy in the center with spiky brown hair tripped, but kept running. The girl next to him with flowing brown hair's eyes got bigger. "Soran! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He shouted as they turned a corner. "Amina! Hide! Emir! Cover me!"

As they turned the corner, a black-haired boy shot at the machine to distract it. Soran took out a grenade attached to his waist and threw it at the machine, making full impact as it exploded in it's face. However, it did nothing but faze it, and it kept shooting!

"Dammit!" Emir grimaced as they ran for another hiding spot.

As they continued to run, Soran could hear the words of his mentor in his head. _"This battle has been waged to fight in the name of God."_

"In this world, there is no God!" Soran muttered under his breath.

"Don't be so hasty in saying that!" Amina cried. Then she shrieked as one of the bullets grazed his ankle. It hurt still, and she couldn't get up. "HELLLPPPP!"

"Amina!" Soran turned to pick her up, but Emir stopped him.

"We can't rescue her! We have no time!" Emir shouted. "We need to run!"

"Pl-Please, Emir! Soran!" She begged.

"I-I-" Soran's eyes buldged, unable to speak. Then another bullet came between the three. Emir grabbed Soran's wrist and started sprinting, with Amina continually screaming for their help.

The two ran behind a wall for protection, but one machine detected them. Their eyes widened as it came closer... and closer...

And then a beam went right through it's head, destroying it! And then another beam destroyed another machine! And then another! And then another!

Soran and Emir stood up from their hiding spot, looking around at what destroyed the machines. And then they looked up, seeing the most angelic sight they've ever saw.

It was another machine, but with a more human-like appearance to it. It was colored gray, but a green aura surrounded it in small green particles. They sort of resembled angel wings if you looked closely.

Their saviour stared down at them. Soran and Emir stared right back.

"Amazing..."

* * *

><p><em>A.D. 2307, AEU Military Training Grounds<em>

The AEU's military training grounds were close to it's Orbital Elevator, a huge machine that could take anyone and anything into space. Today was a big day for the AEU, as it was showing the world it's new mobile suit.

Within a city-like environment in the training grounds, machine guns were mounted underneath yellow targets. As some as the mobile suit appeared, they began firing at the green suit.

It was quite a slick-looking suit, if you could imagine an airplane humanoid-like mobile suit. It was painted with a sleek turquiose and white in some areas. It was just as agile as it looked as well, dodging all the bullets from the machine guns.

It folded itself into a jet form and dodged more bullets. As it got closer, it transformed back into it's mobile suit form and fired it's linear rifle. It's one bullet smashed one of the targets, disabling it.

It landed on the road. The machine guns turned to it and started firing. The mobile suit easily dodged by hopping above one of the buildings and fired at the three other targets, destroying them.

The crowd gasped in surprise and approval. One of the peoples there with long brown hair and a white lab coat sat with a small smile. "That's the AEU's new mobile suit, the Enact, huh? It's their first that runs completely on the power of the sun."

"So, is the AEU starting to slack off?" A feminine voice asked. "Aren't they still building the Orbital Elevator?"

"I wonder about that." A more masculine voice replied. "They have all the time to build the elevator and they spend it on making new mobile suits for war."

The lab coat man recognized the voice. "Hey hey... Union's ace pilot Graham Aker here to watch the competion? And who's this? Your girlfriend?"

The blond-haired young man smiled at his friend. "As if. She's an eighteen-year old recruit in the Union Army and already she's an ace in simulations."

The woman in question had long brown hair, with darker, milk-chocolate skin. She also wore a black-colored blazer and gray dress pants. She shook the man's hand. "Amina Halabi, a pleasure to meet you Mr..."

"Billy Katagiri." He responded with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Halabi."

Graham allowed Amina to sit down, then he followed suit.

"That mobile suit's very swift, isn't it?" Amina asked as the Enact did a backflip in midair, wowing the crowd.

"Of course it is. It's the new model after all." Billy explained. "But, the AEU probably built it to seem strong to the world. If you really look closely, it's just a copy of the Union Flag with minor changes."

"Isn't it?" Graham jokingly mocked.

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

They stopped talking as the Enact landed on the ground. It's pilot got out and pointed at the three. "Who do you think you're mocking, eh?"

"It has advanced voice recognition, huh?"

Billy couldn't help but laugh. Amina raised an eyebrow to the pilot.

The pilot blinked as he looked at Amina. "Ohohoho! What a cutie! HEY GIRL! WANNA GO ON A DATE SOMETIME?"

The AEU's representatives covered their heads. "That idiot..."

As the people laughed at the pilot's humor, two glowing dots dropped from the sky parallel to the Orbital Elevator. The first one, dropping at a slightly faster pace the the second one, was a white suit. It was rather naked, with blue armor covering it's chest, belly, and shoulders. It had red sides on it's belly, a red cup, and red shoes.

The second one was not as naked. It had a similar body and face as the first one, but with dark red armor instead of blue covering the same areas and it's knees and rear as well. On it's back was a red jetpack, complete with wings.

Inside the blue suit, a young man wearing a blue jumpsuit spoke to himself. "Target is still 8km away. Exia continuing descent. Using G.N. sample to confirm target. Target confirmed. Proceeding as planned. First phase, commencing."

"Hey Soran. Are you sure you can do this by yourself?" Inside the dark red suit was a young man in a red jumpsuit. "I'm here to back you up after all."

"Don't call me Soran." He said without changing mood. "I am Setsuna F. Seiei. And you are-"

"I know, I know..." The other man sighed. "Naoto Takeuchi..."

Within the security room, one of the alarms went off. "Sir, an object is approaching!"

"Huh?"

"At 3'o clock!"

"Immediately lock-on the target with artillery!" He commanded.

"But sir, the radar's been lost!"

"It's vanished!

"Use the camera then!"

They used the camera and gasped as they saw the two machines. The most noticeable thing about the machines was a generator on their backs that emitted a strange green particle. It was very beautiful to see.

"What is that thing?"

Meanwhile, the Enact's pilot was communicating with the security. "Huh? Unknown? Why would-" He winced as he got cut off, leaving static. Then he gasped as he saw the two machines coming closer.

"Is that a mobile suit?" Billy asked. "That's an amazing one, by far."

"That's not it..." Graham muttered. "That light."

Amina gasped, her eyes widened. The two young men turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I've seen something like that before..." She started to gasp for breath. "Something from my childhood..."

A flashback of the injured Amina seeing a similar machine destroying the other machines that were attacking her in Krugis. It's radiance came from it's startling green light coming out of it.

"That mobile suit..." She muttered. "It's-"

She couldn't get any farther. The two machines landed on the ground and turned to the Enact.

One of the AEU members took out his phone. "Enact! Can you hear me, Enact...? Damn! I can't get through!"

"The connection's down?" Graham asked.

"It's that machine..." Amina was still gasping for breath. "It can take away any electronic type of communication..."

"It can?"

A man rushed down the stairs of the bleachers. "Everyone, please adjourn until the next AEU meeting!" Everyone stood up and hurriedly started to run, except for a few onlookers.

"Hey hey. Who are you two people and where did you come from?" The Enact's pilot asked as he entered his mobile suit. "Union? Reform League? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Because either way, you're dead!"

"Idiot! What's he doing?" One of AEU's man asked. "Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"But this is a good chance to show off the Enact." Another man suggested. "And isn't Patrick Colasour the AEU's ace? Defeating two mobile suits should be no problem then."

"You bastards. Do you know how I am?" Patrick asked. "I'm Patrick Colasour, AEU's ace! I'm a genius in battle simulations! I'm special! There's no one who doesn't know me!"

"Well, this guy's conceited." Naoto's eyebrow raised.

The Enact's forearm opened up, revealing a stick with a needle attached. It began to rotate to extreme speeds, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain!

"Bring it on!" Patrick roared running towards the blue unit.

"Exia, eliminating target."

It's eyes immediately lit up. As the Enact tried to land it's sonic blade on Exia, a sword from it's forearm flipped out like a switchblade and slashed through it's wrist! It's hand fell to the ground with a thud.

"What the-"

Patrick's eyes widened. "Why you... You just don't get it!"

The Enact fired a blast from it's linear rifle, which Exia easily dodged by turning. Exia drew a beam saber behind it's shoulder and cut off it's right arm!

"I'M-"

Exia cut off it's left arm.

"-SPECIAL-"

Exia cut off it's head.

"-FAMOUS-"

Exia sheathed it's blade back into it's forearm.

"-SIMULATIONS EXPERT!"

The Enact fell to the ground with a thud.

The crowd was so shocked that they didn't even speak. Setsuna didn't change face. Naoto let out a small whistle.

"Excuse me..." Graham grabbed the binoculars the man in front of him was using. "I said, excuse me..."

He looked at the head of Exia, expecting some sort of word. Although it was blurry at first, he found a word at the top of Exia's forehead. "Gun...dam...? That's the name of the mobile suit?"

"It's called Gundam?" Amina repeated.

"Exia, first phase complete. Moving on to second phase."

"Looks like he doesn't need my help." Naoto said to himself. "Still, I want to test out my baby's power soon!"

Both machine's generators on the back began to rotate, emitting a green light. The two started to fly away.

"That green light..." Graham muttered.

"How is it able to fly with no propulsion?" Billy wondered. "Could it be those generators on their back?"

"Where did those guys go?" Patrick jumped out of the destroyed Enact's cockpit. "I am Patrick Colasour! A genius in simulations!"

"It destroyed the Enact without killing the pilot?" Amina was confused. "Why?"

"A better question is, why is that mobile suit here in the first place?" Graham said. "Could it be that those two suits are trying to destroy the AEU's military? It couldn't be, or else it would have killed the pilot as well. That was just a warning. It's trying to stop the AEU from going any farther."

The alarm sounded. Three green suits, with a slimmer body than the Enact, rolled out of a warehouse and started to fly in the air in it's jet form. It was the AEU's mass-produced mobile suit, the Hellion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in space, a huge blue and white ship floated across one of Earth's rings. It was Celestial Being's flagship, the Ptolemaios. It had a container on each side of the ship, continously rotating.<p>

"Units loaded, mission mode ready. Exia has finished the first phase within the time limit." A brown-haired girl wearing a white space suit named Christina Sierra said as she typed on her computer in the command room. "Now entering second phase."

"That Setsuna. Doing everything perfect, as usual." A black-haired man with brown skin at front said whose name is Lasse Aeon. "He didn't even need Naoto's help."

"That's just the way Celestial Being does things." A scruffy brown-haired man said sitting next to Lasse named Lichtendahl Tsery.

"Shut up during battle." Christina snapped harshly. "It's time for the third phase to begin."

"Don't be so rigid." A woman entered the command room. She had long, curly hair and a curvacious body, holding a green bottle. She floated to her seat. Her name is Sumeragi Lee Noriega. "It's the first time Celestial Being is acting, so let's drink up!"

"What?" Christina gasped. "You're drinking alcohol now?"

"Seriously?" Lichty was also surprised.

"Is it bad?" Sumeragi asked. "My job is only to plan strategies for missions. The rest is up to you guys." She took a big swig of her drink.

"Beginning to load container." The girl opposite of Christina said. She had long, fluffy pink hair and a grave expression on her face. Her name is Feldt Grace. "Kyrios, Adunai, entering catapult."

The first unit to come down was an orange-colored jet. It's middle part was black and the sides were white. It entered a bridge-like catapult where it was to be launched.

The pilot inside had long dark-green hair, with some of it covering his right eye. He wore an orange jumpsuit.

"This is it Hallelujah. This is what you've been waiting for." He muttered to himself as he put his helmet on. "I'm kind of sad, though."

"Kyrios has arrived at the catapult deck." Feldt said. "Catapult energy at 230. Fixing it to 520. Kyrios has entered the linear field. Preparations complete. The timing is up to you."

"I have control." The man said. "Allelujah Haptism, Kyrios, beginning operation."

He pressed the button at the control stick and Kyrios launched itself out.

"Continuing is Adunai." Feldt continued. "Entering catapult."

The next unit to come down wasn't just a jet, but three. The first one coming down was colored bronze, with a black streak down the middle.

Inside, a young man with short brown hair wearing a dark brown jumpsuit sighed. "Here we go..."

"Catapult energy stable." Feldt continued. "Preparing to send Adunai Flyer. Adunai has entered the linear field. The timing is up to you."

"Alright then." He put his helmet on. "Origen Admantus, Adunai, commencing intervention."

The Adunai flyer launched itself. It was followed by two other jets as well: It's Leg Flyer and Chest Flyer.

* * *

><p><em>Human Reformation League Orbital Elevator, Heaven's Pillar<em>

"Reporting from the Orbital Elevator, Heaven's Pillar." The newswoman said. "This self-sufficient station is now holding a party to commemorate it's tenth anniversary. The party is being held inside the elevator, with attendance including the military, ambassadors, etc."

The huge Orbital Elevator had a station at the top where the elevator ended. At the side of the station was a large room in which the party was being held. Several people were there, chatting and drinking.

"Would you like a drink?" A man asked the girl in front of him.

The girl turned around. She had two long black braids with the chinese hats on her head. She had creamy white skin and she wore a violet chinese dress to go along with her look. Her name is Wang Liu Mei.

The man blushed upon seeing her. She smiled. "Yes please!"

She hopped to him (because they were in space) and took the cup with the straw. She giggled. "Having your face turn red isn't very manly, you know."

"Ah..." He turned away in embarrassment.

She giggled again and hopped away, drinking.

"Wang Liu Mei?"

She blinked and turned to see a young man floating towards her. He had long, blond hair and wore strange clothes: a white tight tank top with yellow trim. Same with his pants. The party goers were a little confused to see someone like this.

"Hmm." She raised an eyebrow at him. "What is someone from Team Trinity doing here?"

"I came to watch the show." He winked at her. "And please. Call me Gabriel, Ms. Liu Mei."

"Trying to flirt with me will get you no where, Gabriel." She turned away from him.

Suddenly, another young man floated towards her. He wore a male chinese garb with short brown hair. "It is time, my lady."

Her eyes widened. "It's finally beginning. Celestial Being's..."

"...Gundam Meisters..." Gabriel finished.

* * *

><p>Back at the bottom of the Orbital Elevator, Setsuna and Naoto were both in the sky, dodging bullets from the three Hellions. The group swooped past them and turned to fire another stream of bullets.<p>

"Keh!" Setsuna scoffed. Exia's right forearm's blade lowered to reveal a gun and fired bullets. They all missed, but as they came close, Exia switched to it's sword and slashed through one of the Hellions!

"Nice one, Setsuna!" Naoto gave him a thumbs-up.

One of the two remaining Hellions flew behind Exia and targeted it. "Got you!" The pilot shouted. Suddenly, his Hellion exploded! Behind him, Naoto's Gundam stood holding a double-bladed beam saber. "Don't forget about me, bastard. Alauda and I can take on anyone."

"These mobile suits are fast!" The last Hellion pilot cried. "How can I take these things on?"

Suddenly, several more Hellions appeared above them, flying towards the two!

"What? Where did they come from?" Naoto scowled.

"They installed hangers in the pillar, huh?" Setsuna said to himself.

Exia went in pursuit of the Hellions, with Alauda following.

Back on the ground, inside a mobile suit, a yellow ball with eyes suddenly spoke. "Lockon! Enemy fighters! Enemy fighters!"

The long, brown-haired man wearing the green jumpsuit laughed. "That's just like Setsuna, to get in over his head. And I highly doubt Naoto will stop him from doing anything rash."

He sat up and grabbed the aiming system in his cockpit. "Let's do it, Haro. Gundam Dynames and Lockon Stratos will snipe down the targets!"

Exia blocked more bullets, but as he tried to move, more came his way. It was so overwhelming that he couldn't move. Meanwhile, Alauda zoomed at another Hellion, but it quickly dodged. Naoto fired it's forearm-mounted vulcans as well, but it dodged easily.

"Tch! Our first mission! I can't screw up here!" Naoto shouted.

"They're quick, but they're low on number!" One of the Hellion pilots said. "Let's destroy-"

He was cut off as his Hellion was destroyed by a beam!

"Enemy attack!" Another Hellion pilot cried. "From where?"

Another beam arose from the ground and destroyed that same Hellion pilot!

"Lockon!" Setsuna announced.

On the ground, a Gundam laid on the rocks. It was a white mobile suit with green armor all around it like Alauda. In it's hands, it held a huge beam sniper rifle. "Dynames, commencing sniping operation!"

It fired two more accurate and precise shots. Both hit two Hellions in the center, destroying them.

"Wha- What are these things?" A Hellion pilot screamed and attempted to run away.

"Sorry, but you're mine!" Alauda swooped underneath it and slashed it down with it's twin beam saber.

The other remaining Hellion barely dodged one of Lockon's blasts. "How can he hit so precisely from so far!" Then he gasped as Exia appeared in front of him and destroyed him with it's blade.

Exia's eyes flashed. "Second phase..."

Dynames's yellow 'V' emblem covering it's eyes rose, revealing flashing eyes. "...complete."

Alauda's eyes flashed as well. "Now, it's up to the people in space."

* * *

><p>Back in the AEU's stadium's parking lot, Graham, Billy, and Amina sat inside the former's van.<p>

Billy turned to Graham. "You think they attacked the AEU to warn them?"

He nodded. "Probably to tell them that they are overdoing it with the mobile weapons. They used power to warn them, because I don't think a simple message would work."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, you would have to ask those Gundam pilots." Graham replied with a smile. "Still, I don't think the AEU will take this lying down. What do you think of this, Ms. Halabi?"

Amina stared out the window to find the Gundams, but no such luck. "I don't know either. But those two didn't look like the one I encountered as a child."

"Really?"

She turned back to her superior. "The first one I saw had an overflowing green aura surrounding it. These two had the same light, but not as much."

"Hmmm...?" Billy crossed his legs. "I wonder what the future has in store for us now."

* * *

><p><em>Human Reformation League Orbiting Satellite Station<em>

At the top of the station, next to the Orbital Elevator was a row of golden satellites. Despite their gleaming looks, they were old technology. They were still being used for military purposes.

Inside the command room, three screens popped up in front of one of the soldiers. "Another sensor went off. There's a lot of debris floating around today, huh?"

"At least they aren't as big as the usual ones." The soldier next to him replied.

"Man, these old satellites sure love their scientific ways of doing things, huh?"

"Don't relax, soldiers." Their captain said from behind. "Today's the tenth anniversary of Heaven's Pillar."

"Roger, sir!" The soldier activated the big screen, and everyone gasped.

"What is that?"

"I'm amplifying the screen!" The soldier announced.

Getting closer, they saw four machines attempting to break into the satellites. They were being held off by the satellites energy shield though.

"Are those mobile suits?" The captain said.

"So they were the ones using debris!" The soldier realized. "But their being buffered by the shield! Do they want to die?" One of the suits exploded. "I told you so!"

"Then they're only at the substructure!" The captain said.

"Terrorists?"

"Prepare the third airborne team to scramble!"

The alarms went off. Inside on the mobile suit rooms, three Tieren Space Types sat awaiting their pilots. They were blue, rather bulky mobile suits with one red eye.

"Damn! They're attacking us on an important day like this?" One of the soldiers gritted his teeth as he floated towards his Tieren. The soldier wore a baggy dark green suit with a helmet that covered his entire face, leaving one hole of an eye.

"Lieutenant, I still haven't had the neccessary 100 hours of space training!" Another soldier cried.

"Be quiet!" The other soldier yelled. "Just stick close and don't make me angry!"

Meanwhile, an old man with a scar on his left eye floated through a hallway. "Hellions? That AEU! We're the ones in trouble because of your damned arms trading!"

In the party room, several soldiers began floating to the center hole to leave. Wang Liu Mei smiled. "Wow. They're leaving in crowds."

"Are you making fun of them?"

"Of course not." She said. "But, I must say that Ms. Sumeragi's predictions were right on the nose."

The three Tierens headed out to follow the three Hellions who flew behind the Satellites rings.

"Lieutenant! We're the only ones here!" One of the soldiers cried.

"Don't be a chicken!" The lieutenant yelled.

The three circled behind the rings and fired the machines guns at the three Hellions. None of them made impact. They didn't notice two more Hellions heading towards the Satellite Station, carrying a box. The box fired three missiles that targeted the station!

"We can't intercept!" The soldier cried.

The captain gritted his teeth in despair.

Suddenly, three beams shot out and destroyed all three of the missiles! The impact caused the entire station to quake! Even the party goers felt it, in confusion.

"What's happening?" They cried.

Wang Liu Mei closed her eyes. "Gundam."

Four jet planes headed toward the Satellite Station. "Gundams Kyrios and Adunai."

"Ms. Sumeragi's prediction was correct, as usual." Allelujah said.

"Yeah." Origen nodded.

The Hellions fired at the two Gundams, but none hit because of their superior mobility. Kyrios dodged another bullet and fired it's beams at one of them, destroying it.

"Docking to form Adunai." Origen announced.

The Adunai Flyer folded itself it form the stomach of the suit. The Chest Flyer folded as well and became the top part of the suit, with the Leg Flyer obviously becoming the legs. It's size was normal plus an extra half of Exia. "Adunai formed."

"What the hell are those?" The Tierens cried.

"Adunai, using GN Mega Beam Cannon." Origen said. Adunai's forehead opened up to reveal a small cannon emblemed into it. "Fire." The small cannon unleased a huge burst of energy at the other two Hellions, destroying them!

"You guys are guerillas?" Allelujah muttered as he stared at the enemy. "You're just damn terrorists! Tieria! Rachel!"

The other two Hellions started speeding towards the Station, attempting a suicide attack. However, two other mobile suit appeared, one behind and one in front! It caused the soldier's big screen to black out.

"What the-"

"Virtue and Phasma, huh?" Gabriel whispered. "They're definitely overpowering."

Behind one of the Hellions appeared a light blue Gundam. It's head was triangular-shaped, and it had a slim body (similar to Nadleeh), with light blue armor covering its chest, shoulders, and skirt. The green light from it's back complemented it's look, and it had long flowing black hair.

"Where did that come from?" The Hellion gasped.

"Look behind you, wherever you go." Rachel said. She had long, black hair being scrunched up because of her helmet. "But I guess that lesson doesn't matter. DIE!"

In Phasma's hand, it held a staff that emitted a curved beam blade: a beam scythe. It held it in the air before slicing it in half, destroying it!

"This is to show the world Celestial Being is serious." A purple-haired man said. He sat inside the huge, bulky white suit with black armor. "Virtue, commencing intervention."

It held a gigantic cannon in front of it, charging GN particles into it. Rachel gasped and flew out of the way, as it unleased a huge blast that double the size and power of Adunai's Mega Beam Cannon. It easily eliminated the remaining Hellion. "Third phase, complete."

"Wow, Tieria..." Rachel's eyes widened.

"You overdid it, again." Allelujah said. "Honestly..."

Origen didn't say a word.

* * *

><p><em>Special Economic Zone: Tokyo<em>

Tokyo was a huge city. Towering buildings and skyscrapers roamed around, with more than hundreds of people living there. It also had it's fair share of green grass, although it was most likely fake. Mt. Fuji was off in the horizon.

"Good morning. It's time for JNN news." The newswoman said. "We have more details on the incident that occured on the Orbital Elevator, Heaven's Pillar. In Japan's early hours, terrorist mobile suits attacked the Human Reform League's Orbital Elevator. Further, unidentified mobile suits have intercepted their attempt. These images were shown by our own JNN cameraman."

They showed the screen of two mobile suits: Phasma and Virtue as they floated in victory.

In the crowded cafeteria, a girl with long blond hair and a brown-haired guy walked up to the screen. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, those guys stopped a terrorist attack." The guy sitting down said.

"A mobile suit?" The girl asked.

"Which army?" The boy asked,

"No one knows." He replied.

The screen flashed back the the woman. "We have breaking news. JNN has just received a video message from the group claiming responsibility of defeating the terrorists. While we have no information proving it, we still believe what they have to say. We will display the entire message uncut, right now."

It switched to an old, bald man sitting on a single chair in the middle of the room. It was a plain room, with an open window behind him to reveal a foggy view. "I will now deliver a message to the many people of the world. We are Celestial Being. We are a private, armed organization that utilizes the mobile suit, Gundam. The purpose, for which we exist, is to end all warfare on this planet. We do not seek personal gain. To eliminate the hearts of strife is what we stand for. I shall now announce our current intentions for mankind. Domination, energy, religion, whatever reason you have, we will go the battle and stop it. By doing this, we will reform the world. No matter who it is, if they support war, then they will encounter us."

People around the world was watching this, from the Union to the Human Reform League. They stared, mouths dropped, as they watched this man speak.

"We are Celestial Being." He repeated. "We exist as a personal military to end all wars. I repeat-"

The man with the scar on his face muttered, "Ending all wars, huh?"

"It's them!" Patrick yelled as he sat on his hospital bed. "The guy who attacked me was part of that organization!"

A woman watching the screen gasped, "Isn't that man-"

"The world will change." Wang Liu Mei muttered as she and her servant, Hong Long, went down the Orbital Elevator.

In the kingdom of Azadistan, Princess Marina Ismail stared at the screen as well. "To end war with war..."

Graham laughed as he drove off. "You've gotta be kidding me! Ending violence using violence! Celestial Being!"

Amina didn't think it was a joke. She muttered to herself, "Does that mean the Gundam saved us... just because it wanted to end violence. But then why didn't it attack us, seeing as we had guns with us?"

In one building in the city, an orange-haired man held a glass of wine. "Ribbons. The time for revolution has come."

The green-haired man behind him said nothing.

Allelujah, Tieria, Rachel, and Origen now stood in the Ptolemy, watching the video with the rest of the members.

"Hallelujah, now the world will change." Allelujah spoke to himself with a smile.

"I will strike down Earth's evil with my scythe." Rachel whispered.

"Hmph." Origen scowled. "Why must we make such a flashy entrance."

"Because we will be Earth's judge." Tieria replied.

"But, still..." Sumeragi looked down.

Back on Earth, Lockon turned off his hologram computer. "It's beginng... no, it's already begun. We can't stop now."

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Haro hopped up and down.

"We're setting a fire under Earth's seat." Lockon said. "You two know that, right Setsuna? Naoto?"

Setsuna took off his helmet and stared at the three Gundams. "Yeah, I know."

"Sorry, but I'm in this organization for more than ending violence." Naoto said. "But I know my duties, and I'll fulfill them."

"..After all, we're Celestial Being's..." Setsuna began.

"...Gundam Meisters..." Naoto finished.

**So what did you think of the new Gundam Meisters? I didn't really model the three new ones after some characters already existing within the Gundam universe, but their mobile suits are heavily based off others. It should be obvious who they are though.**

**Anyways, no actual change to the plot yet. But I garantee that there will be changes. Just keep reading it please.**

**Here's the mecha profiles for the new Gundams by the way.**

**Name: **PGN-001 Gundam Alauda  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Prototype Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit  
><strong>Model Number: <strong>PGN-001  
><strong>Namesake: <strong>Skylark  
><strong>Developed From: <strong>GNY-001 Gundam Astraea  
><strong>First Seen: <strong>2306 A.D.  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Krung Thep  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Celestial Being  
><strong>Known Pilot: <strong>Naoto Takeuchi  
><strong>Head Height: <strong>18.4 meters  
><strong>Max Weight: <strong>58.2 tons  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>GN Drive  
><strong>Armor: <strong>E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Subflight Lifter

**Looks: **Resembling the Astraea more than Exia, with armor all over it's body. Dark red shoulder armor, chest armor, skirt armor, knee armor, and light red trim. It also has a golden 'V' on it's forehead, like most Gundams.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>GN Vulcan x2 (forearm-mounted), GN Boomerang x2 (hip-mounted), GN Shield (left forearm-mounted), GN Twin Beam Saber (stored on the back of it's waist)  
><strong>Optional Weapons: <strong>Subflight Lifter: contains GN Cannon x2 (top of jetpack, can be mounted on shoulders; can produce a GN Beam Saber), GN Beam Gun x2 (on the bottom of the wings), GN Beam Blade x2 (on the wings's edges)

It should be obvious that I based the Alauda off the Justice from Gundam SEED. The Justice is my favorite Gundam, so I wanted to base this one off it. It even has the same subflight lifter, with slightly different weapons also. I didn't want this Gundam to overpower the others, so I didn't give the Alauda much weapons. I mean, compared to the Exia's Seven Sword System (I thought it was a little too much). I also wanted a mobile suit to complement Exia, so I thought of Kira and Athrun: blue and red. So, the Justice seemed fair. Anyways, this Gundam's speciality is it's variable battle ability. It can fight full speed with the Subflight Lifter's boosters, or it could split from it and distract the enemy with it, while striking when he isn't paying attention. It's weapons are kind of balanced. The boomerangs can work as beam daggers, so it's slightly more close-ranged. It's main fearsome weapon is it's Subflight Lifter though, and without it, it might not be as strong as it should.

**Name: **PGN-002 Gundam Adunai  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Prototype Transformable General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
><strong>Model Number: <strong>PGN-002  
><strong>Namesake: <strong>Adonai  
><strong>Developed From: <strong>GNY-003 Gundam Abulhood, GNY-004 Gundam Plutone  
><strong>First Seen: <strong>2306 A.D.  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Krung Thep  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Celestial Being  
><strong>Known Pilot: <strong>Origen Admantus  
><strong>Head Height: <strong>19.6 meters  
><strong>Max Weight: <strong>68.4 tons  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>GN Drive  
><strong>Armor: <strong>E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Core Fighter System

**Looks: **Heavily based off the ZZ Gundam. It has the head of Virtue. Instead of ZZ's colors, the blue is bronze and everything else is black. It doesn't have the giant backpack either. Has two 'V' emblems too.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>GN Double Vulcan x2 (forearm-mounted), GN Missile Launcher 2x21 (mounted inside skirt), GN Hyper Beam Saber x2 (shoulder-mounted), GN Shield x2 (mounted on the sides of each shoulder), GN Mega Beam Cannon (forehead-mounted)  
><strong>Optional Weapons: <strong>GN Cannon-Rifle

At first, I wanted a heavy artillery type to complement the team. So I thought that Heavyarms would be a good fit. But then I switched to the Double Zeta because I thought it looked cooler. None of the weapons on ZZ can compare to Virtue's GN Bazooka though. His GN Mega Beam Cannon is very powerful, but not as strong. Most of these weapons are based off the ZZ, like the Double Vulcan and the Missiles and the beam saber and most famous, the High Mega Cannon. The only difference is the double beam rifle, which I switched for a cannon-rifle for heavy artillery. The Adunai is kind of bulky, but not as bulky as Virtue. It's taller than it though. Just add half Exia's height to a regular Gundam, and wah-lah!

**Name: **PGN-003 Gundam Phasma  
><strong>Model Number: <strong>PGN-003  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Prototype Close-Quarters Combat Mobile Suit  
><strong>Namesake: <strong>Phasmas (latin for ghost)  
><strong>Developed From: <strong>GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud  
><strong>First Seen: <strong>2306 A.D.  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Krung Thep  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Celestial Being  
><strong>Known Pilot: <strong>Rachel Apokata  
><strong>Head Height: <strong>16.9 meters  
><strong>Max Weight: <strong>48.1 tons  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>GN Drive  
><strong>Armor: <strong>E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Stealth Cloak

**Looks: **The Deathscythe was the biggest inspiration. Despite that, it looks a lot like Nadleeh, with turquoise armor. The armor covers with the chest, belly, shoulders, and skirt. The 'V' emblem is like Deathscythe's. Has long black hair too, like Nadleeh.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>GN Beam Scythe (stored on back), GN Vulcan x2 (forearm-mounted), GN Beam Machine Gun x2 (inside shoulders), GN Claw Arm (Hidden under forearm, can be launched, contains a GN Beam Cannon)  
><strong>Optional Weapons: <strong>GN Shield

Phasma was supposed to be based off of Deathscythe only. But then I took a look at Shenlong, and I wanted to use that too. That explains the Claw Arm. Anyways, Phasma's greatest ability is it's Stealth Cloak, which allows it to be invisible until it attacks (to be fair). It's fast and it's lighter than most Gundams (even lighter than Nadleeh!) You might be a little shocked I added a female to the Gundam Meisters, but my sister told me too. She said it would be a hit with the girls. I'm not used to writing about girls, so you'd better be happy (JK). Back to the topic, Phasma is a powerful Gundam even though it's not as armed as the Alauda or Adunai. And it's quicker than even Kyrios, except it's a little hard to made swift turns, similar to the 00 before it gained the 0 Raiser.

**So that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it. If it's similar to the story now, I'm sorry. I'll get more original next chapter. More new characters will be introduced in the next few chapters anyway, with new mobile suits besides the Gundams. Until then, review please. **


	2. To Be A Gundam Meister

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here comes the second chapter! Now we get slightly more aquainted with the Meisters and we meet a new character! I still hope you guys don't think of them as gary-stus or mary-sues! **

**And also, I've just returned to school. So I'm trying to get used to it again, so I really don't have much time to work on the fanfic. I'll try to upload a new chapter once a week (if anyone keeps reading it).**

**Ch. 2 To Be A Gundam Meister**

The sun was starting to fall in the economic zone of Tokyo. Several people were walking back and forth though the city, going home or getting to the bar for a night's drink.

On the big screen on each building, the video of the old man speaking about Celestial Being continued. Celestial Being has been talked about on every channel, with different theories and fake news scandals about them. But since it's been a few days since they've played it, not many people payed attention to the video anymore.

Two girls walked down the road. The first one had long blond hair, wearing a pink shirt and blue skirt with brown boots. The second girl had breast-length brown hair and she wore a green-tank top and blue shorts with white sandals.

The blond girl turned to the screen. "They're playing it again? How many times has it been?"

"I dunno, Louise." The brown-haired girl scratched her head. "Probably hundreds... or thousands..."

"Huh?" She frowned. "Really?"

She slapped her friend's head playfully. "Come on Louise! You know I'm kidding!"

"I know! I know!" Louise rubbed her head. "Geez. You didn't have to hit so hard, Francesca!"

"Louise! Francesca!"

A young man ran up to the two in a hurry. He had neck-length brown hair and wore a white shirt with a blue vest over it and khakis. He gasped for air as he finally made it to them.

"Look Louise!" Francesca giggled. "It's Saji Crossroad, your boyfriend!"

"What?" Louise gasped, covering her face. "We're not like that... yet..."

"You guys walk too fast! You know that?" Saji complained.

Francesca punched him on the head, causing him to fall down. "You need to be a man, Saji! How can you chase after Louise like this?"

"Ehhh?" Saji was confused. "What do you-"

BANG!

Saji was on the floor, steaming coming out of the huge bump on his head that Louise had caused. "STOP SAYING ALL THESE THINGS!"

Eventually, Saji was helped up by the two girls. As they walked, Saji took notice of the video. "I wonder how Celestial Being can say these things so calmly?"

"Huh?"

"They're not fighting for their own gain." Saji explained. "Are they really that determined to end all war?"

"Maybe they're a group of volunteers!" Louise suggested.

"Or maybe they're aliens attempting to take over the world?" Francesca joked.

Saji sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Chairman Chambers<em>

The Chairman of the Human Reform League turned off the Celestial Being video and sighed. "This is the group that stopped the terrorist attack on Heaven's Pillar?"

"We're not sure, but it's highly probable." The man in front of his desk replied. "In this video, they explain that they use the mobile suits known as 'Gundam'. Please observe."

The man turned on the screen again. In front of the Heaven's Pillar's Space Station, a huge, bulky mobile suit floated in front of it (Virtue). "Our space force caught images of this unknown mobile suit." He magnified the image to reveal the word, "Gundam," on it's armor.

"Gundam, huh?" The Chairman murmured.

* * *

><p><em>AEU Capital<em>

The congress of the AEU sat around a table, staring at the video of their new mobile suit being sliced to pieces by a single blue mobile suit. In the back, a red mobile suit stared at the Enact as if to taunt it.

"Our latest mobile suit was defeated so easily..." One man said.

"Do you think it was okay to show off our new weapon in the first place?" The man next to him asked.

"I apologize for that." The woman sitting in front of bowed. "The Enact was supposed to be the military's excuse for not completing the Orbital Elevator. I'm deeply sorry for having to say this."

The man next to her placed his hand on his forehead. "At first, I thought this was the work of the Union or the Human Reform League, but our mobile suit was developed in absolute secrecy. So I'm a little bitter on how a more stronger group was able to defeat it so quickly."

The rather chubby man in front of them nodded. "You're right. More than an armed organization, it seems like a warrior's government."'

"And the only information we have on them was the video that was played a few days ago." The man sighed.

"I can say this." The man at the end of the table said. "Celestial Being declares themselves to be a protector, yet they use their mobile suits to destroy ours and others. The mobile suit, Gundam."

* * *

><p><em>Union, White House<em>

"To end war with warfare, huh?" The president murmured as he looked through his window. "David, this group is trying to act as a substitute for us."

"Do you mean you accept what they are doing, Mr. President?" His secretary asked. "Do you have any reason for this?"

The president turned around and smiled. "Our country has always been the one to intervene in other countries' conflicts. That was to protect the citizens of the Union, and preserve our nation. We have never been inhumane."

"Are you saying they're taking our role?" The secretary asked. "Are they worthy of being our successors?"

The president nodded. "The Orbital Elevator is ten years old now. But just when our economy has been getting better, this has to happen..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a lone island in the middle of nowhere, three mobile suits laid in bins, recharging. Setsuna and Naoto sat on big rocks, with Naoto splashing water on himself out of boredom.<p>

Naoto turned as he heard footsteps. "Lockon."

"Hey guys. Did you see what they're calling us on the news?" Lockon said. "A private organization, determined to end all fighting. It's as if they actually believe that."

"We need them to believe that."

The three turned. Hong Long stood in the river, carrying Wang Liu Mei in his arms. She wore a traditional, Indiana Jones-like explorer outfit. "We have to act out Celestial Being's intentions, after all."

"Wang Liu Mei..." Setsuna muttered.

"Ah!" Naoto stood up and attempted to dry himself. At first sight, he fell for the exotic looks of Wang Liu Mei. "It's nice to see you!" As he tried to rub himself on the grass, he accidentally rolled into the river and screamed as he rushed down the stream.

"Idiot..." Setsuna scratched his head.

She smiled at the blue-suited Meister. "Time for the second mission!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, near the Orbital Elevator, Billy, Graham, and Amina sat in the van. Billy busily typed onto the computer in the back of the van as Amina observed. "You okay with not returning to your military for awhile?"<p>

"Right now, my main concern is the Gundam." Graham replied as he stared out the front window. "That suit's way too powerful to leave. It's fighting abilties are amazing, but that's not the only thing. According to Ensign, it can disable radar and communications. It's probably because of the light on their backs."

He turned to the back. "Ensign, you have any idea what that light was?"

Amina shook her head. "I only encountered it once before, when I was a kid. All I remember was the brilliant light that enveloped the mobile suit that saved my life back in Krugis. I don't know any scientific terms."

Billy raised his eyebrow. "You think I know? Maybe it's some photon collapsing phenomenon, but I don't know."

"Anyway, Ensign, you probably should be heading back." Graham said.

"Eh?"

Billy frowned. "What do you mean, Graham?"

"That mobile suit is my prey." Graham said with a smile. "I can't just let it go."

Amina also frowned, but then a small smile appeared on her face. "Great minds think alike, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

A vehicle came to view through it's headlights. It parked right in front of their vehicle, in which a man came out. Graham, Billy, and Amina walked out of their vehicle as well.

The man saluted his superior. "Lieutenant Graham Aker. We have prepared a carrier with two mobile suits for your use."

"Two? I thought I asked for one?"

"Eh?" He looked confused. "But in the report, it stated that you wanted two mobile suits."

Graham turned to Amina. "You didn't tamper with my request, did you...?"

"Lieutenant! I have seen the Gundam before all of you!" Amina explained. "Just like you, I have a curiosity for that mysterious mobile suit! Please, allow me to accompany you!"

Graham and Billy were taken aback with her change in attitude. Graham sighed. "Alright then. But stay behind me."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Back in space, the Ptolemy was preparing for another mission. The containers around the ship stopped spinning, and the Gundams began to be prepped for combat.<p>

"Now, the second mission will begin soon." Christina said. "I repeat: The second mission will begin soon."

Inside, Rachel, Origen, Allelujah, and Tieria floated through the hallway towards the Gundam deck. Rachel was the most excited. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Do you think I'll get to use my scythe again?"

"I don't know, Rachel." Allelujah had a small smile on his face. "Probably."

"I can't wait to use it again!" Rachel said. "My Phasma will kill all who dares oppose me!"

"Why is this girl in Celestial Being again?" Tieria muttered to himself.

"I heard that Tieria!" Rachel pouted.

"I meant to say it loudly." He replied flatly.

"Why you!" Rachel tried to tackle him, but floated away instead. "Wait! NOOOO!"

"Hmph." Tieria floated on faster.

"Honestly. These two love to fight, don't they?" Allelujah muttered. "What do you think of this, Origen?"

"I think it will go smoothly." He answered.

"Hmm? You think their relationship will go smoothly?" Allelujah asked.

"I was talking about the mission."

"Oh."

Sumeragi appeared from the corner. "Are you prepared for the mission, Meisters?"

Rachel was busy screaming as she continued to float through space, and Allelujah was attempting to talk to Origen about something else. Tieria was no where to be found.

She smiled. "Was I like this when I was young?"

* * *

><p>"Ptolemaios, loading container." Feldt said. "Kyrios is being lowered to the catapult deck. Entering catapult mode."<p>

As she continued to speak, Kyrios was being loaded onto the catapult in it's jet form.

Back on the island, Setsuna, Naoto, and Lockon ran inside the containers to their Gundams. Naoto had a little rough time in putting on his helmet, but was able to before he entered.

"Right on time! Just as planned!" Haro yelled.

"It sure is, Haro!" Naoto grinned.

The three hopped into the cockpits and put on their seatbelts, causing the cockpit entrance to close. A red light scanned their eyes. "GN System, booting up." Setsuna said.

"Set priority to Naoto Takeuchi." Naoto muttered.

Haro made a sound as Lockon placed it on a circular pod in the cockpit. "It's time to go, Haro!"

"Kyrios, in linear field!" Feldt said. "Preparations complete. The timing is up to you, Kyrios."

"I have control." Allelujah said. "Allelujah Haptism, Kyrios, beginning operation!"

Kyrios was launched out of the Ptolemy. An interesting container was attached to the orange Gundam's back thrusters.

"Next is Adunai." Feldt continued. "Entering catapult."

The Adunai Flyer appeared onto the catapult. Following it was it's Chest Flyer and Leg Flyer.

"Adunai, entering linear field. The timing is up to you."

"Right." Origen nodded, inside Adunai. "Origen Admantus, Adunai, commencing intervention!"

Adunai came out of Ptolemy, being followed by it's other two parts. Ptolemy began preparing to send out it's next to units.

The three hatches on the island opened up, revealing Exia, Dynames, and Alauda. The three mobile suits were raised up by the containers into standing position. The GN Drives lit up, causing each eye to flash.

Dynames's sniper rifle rolled to it's side, and it picked it up and placed it on it's right shoulder. Alauda's Subflight Lifter also rose to it's back and attached itself onto the suit.

"Virtue has entered the catapult." Christina continued. "Linear field active, preparations complete. The timing is up to you."

"Roger." Tieria nodded. "Tieria Erde, Virtue, launching!" He launched out as well.

"Finally, Phasma." Christina said. "Entering catapult."

Phasma stepped onto the catapult. "Here I come Earth. Get ready to meet your maker." Rachel whispered.

"You aren't going to Earth to kill, you know." Lasse interrupted. "We're an intervention organization, not a killing organization."

"Whatever." She replied.

Lasse leaned back on his chair. "Sometimes, I also wonder why she got into Celestial Being..."

"The linear field is active. The timing is up to you."

"Right!" Rachel grabbed the controls. "Rachel Apokata, Phasma, here I come!"

And the four Gundams (six units) headed out. From a distance, each looked like a shooting star.

The GN Drives on the three Gundams backs were roatating very fast. Small, green particles were being emitted as a result. Haro kept on saying, "GN Particles scattering! Scattering!"

Naoto looked down to see Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long watching them. He tried to wave at her, but she couldn't see. She did give each Gundam a smile though, causing him to blush.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, Exia, beginning the second mission."

"Lockon Stratos, Dynames, taking off!"

The two Gundams GN particles were being emitted even faster, allowing them to fly!

Naoto was so distracted by Wang Liu Mei that he saw the other two take off without him. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Gahh!" Naoto clutched the thruster stick. "Naoto Takeuchi, Alauda, going!"

Alauda followed after. Thankfully, it was fast enough to catch up.

Wang Liu Mei giggled. "They are an interesting bunch aren't they? Celestial Being?"

"Do you believe they are good enough to fight against the world, my lady?" Hong Long asked.

"We'll see." She said. "After all, they possess the Gundam."

Back in space, the four Gundams were about to enter the atmosphere.

"GN Particles, maximum output." Tieria said. "Full output to the front."

Some of the sides and back of Virtue opened up to emit more GN Particles. It overflowed to cover it's entire body. The other three Gundams followed suit.

Allelujah breathed heavily. "I've done this several times in simulations, but..."

"I'm fine going in without you." Tieria said without regard of his feelings. "Go back if you're scared."

"Tieria. Do you really think I'm that much of a coward?" He muttered.

"Don't let him get to you."

Allelujah blinked as he saw Origen's communication screen on his. "You're a Gundam Meister chosen by Veda. You can do it."

"Origen..."

"Wow Origen. I didn't think you were a pep talker." Rachel's screen popped up too.

"I do everything for a complete mission." Origen replied, a little harshly. "We are Celestial Being after all. We can't afford a single mistake."

"I appreciate your honesty, Origen." Allelujah smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League Orbiting Satellite Station<em>

Back on the satellite station from last chapter, the alarm was going off again.

"Captain, we've detected an anomaly!" One of the soldiers said. "It's accelerating at an extremely fast rate!"

"What?" The captain gasped. "Nothing should be able to move like that!"

"They're descended on the forward side!"

The captain frowned. Then they activated the big screen. He gasped as he saw six units heading down to Earth. "Those are-"

"Gundams."

The captain turned and gasped when he saw the scar-faced man from last chapter. He quickly saluted him. "Colonel Sergei Smirnov!"

"Are you telling me those mobile suits are charging into the atmosphere by themselves?" Sergei asked. "Where's their estimated arrival point?"

"Uhh... according to the computer, they are heading to... Southern India, Ceylon Island!"

"That's our land, Colonel!" The captain cried.

"What are those people doing?" The colonel gritted his teeth. "Are they really trying to end all fighting?"

* * *

><p>"GN Particle spread successful." Tieria said. "Proceeding as planned."<p>

The four Gundams had passed through the atmosphere and were flying over a huge ocean. They had stopped emitting their large GN particles and started heading to the meeting spot with the other three.

Allelujah sighed in relief. "Good job, Kyrios. Now, we begin the real mission."

"Hey, I see them!" Rachel yelled.

Alauda, Exia, and Dynames were flying right over the ocean heading towards the island.

"There they are." Naoto said to the others. "Allelujah, Rachel, Origen, and Tieria."

"I've confirmed their presence." Setsuna said. "Heading to the rendezvous point and entering first phase."

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

"Celestial Being is moving?" The president gasped. "Where?"

"Southern India, close to the former island of Sri Lanka." His secretary replied.

* * *

><p><em>Chairman Chambers<em>

"Proceed using this outline." The chairman said.

"Yes sir."

The chairman folded his hands. _"That's fine. If you attack us, then we'll take your machines."_

* * *

><p><em>A few hours ago...<em>

_"Ceylon plunged into chaos a while ago, attempting to reduce taxes." Sumeragi explained to the seven Gundam Meisters. Setsuna, Naoto, and Lockon listened in through screen communications. "The Sinhala and Tamil people have been fighting ever since. This has been going on since the twentieth century. Celestial Being will end this ethnic conflict."_

* * *

><p>"Ethnic conflict, huh?" Setsuna muttered to himself as the seven neared the island.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a plane was heading off in an unknown direction as the sun was setting.<p>

"Former Sri Lanka?" Billy asked. The three waited in a room inside the plane, looking at the mobile suits. "It's definitely chaos out there, even after the Reform League annexed it awhile ago and supported the Tamil."

"Yeah. With the former goal of ending conflict." Graham nodded. "But, their true goal was different. They were actually going to use Ceylon as a stepping stone to assure their supply of solar energy. The Tamil just happened to be the strongest people at that time. So, why were the Reform League involved with the conflicts? They were afraid the region would fall out of anarchy."

"Tch!"

Graham and Billy turned to Amina, who stared out of the window near them. "What's wrong, Ensign?"

"It's people using people against each other again." Amina muttered. "It's just like that time in Krugis."

"Krugis?" Billy asked. "I do recall conflicts between the Republic of Krugis and the Kingdom of Azadistan in the past. Were you caught up in those?"

She nodded. "And just as how the Gundam saved me, time will repeat itself once more in Sri Lanka."

Graham paused a second before tapping the window. A screen appeared with a soldier saluting him.

"I want you to change course. Prepare the two Flags!"

"Yes sir!"

"What?" Billy gasped. "Don't be an idiot. You can't take them on!"

"Say what you will."

* * *

><p>The Island of Ceylon was pretty big, but there was no island near it. Most of it was covered with trees with the rest being dirt and wasteland. No one would ever expect anyone to live on that island if they looked from a distance.<p>

In the middle of the island, smoke arose from the battlefield. Green, bulky mobile suits called Tieren Ground Types were fighting against it's brown lower counterpart, the Anf. They fired their smoothbore cannons at each other, with one hit being able to take one out!

The Tieren units were winning. Most of them were spread out around the island, fighting long-range. Some units were on ships too, fighting on the ocean.

"Only 30% left in the enemy ranks!" One of the Tieren units yelled. "We'll defeat them all at this rate!"

"Captain, there's a message from headquarters!"

"What is it?"

"...Celestial Being is coming!"

"So, they're coming huh?" He muttered. "All units, stick close to the batallion!"

Meanwhile, the Gundams neared the island.

"It's just how Ms. Sumeragi predicted it would be!" Lockon said. "So, I'll leave the battleships and bases to you guys, okay?"

"That's how it is?" Allelujah raised an eyebrow.

"Alright! I'll crush them all!" Rachel yelled.

"For the sake of the mission." Origen said.

Tieria nodded. "I'll defeat them thoroughly."

"Alright then." Lockon smiled. "How about you two? Setsuna? Answer me! Hey, Naoto! What's wrong? Why aren't you guys responding!"

Setsuna stared at the screen next to Lockon. He viewed the Anfs and Tierens fighting each other, shooting at point-blank range.

"Those mobile suits..." Naoto clenched his teeth. "I remember them well..."

He thought back to the day they were attacked by the brown machines. Amina's foot was shot, and Emir couldn't save her. Or rather, all he thought of was his own survival. He didn't care about her. He just wanted to live.

To live...

_"That was my sin." _Naoto thought.

And then when the Anf was about to kill them, a shot from heaven had saved them all. In front of their eyes, the majestic Gundam flew, it's green wings created from GN particle overflowing flapping in the wind.

"I am Gundam."

"What did you say?"

"I. Am. Gundam."

"What are you saying?" Lockon thought he had went insane.

"Hey Soran!" Naoto called out. "I know you might have hard feelings, but-"

He was cut off as Exia flew ahead, straight for the mobile suits!

"Setsuna!" "Soran!"

"We'll leave him to you guys." Allelujah said.

"Good luck." Tieria said.

"Complete the mission." Origen said.

"Be good boys!" Rachel concluded.

Then the other four split off, leaving Alauda and Dynames. Lockon sighed. "Those guys..."

Naoto couldn't help but smile. Then he turned that smile upside down as he followed after Setsuna.

"Hey Naoto!" Lockon yelled. "What's with everyone today?"

"Bad luck! Bad luck!" Haro yelled.

"Yeah, I know." Lockon grimaced. "Anyways, let's do this mission. I'll leave the defense to you, Haro!"

And Dynames was the last unit to go. It's 'V' emblem was sent down, covering it's eyes to reveal a single scope in the form of a circle on the forehead for sniping purposes.

One of the Tieren pilots grimaced as his suit's arms was shot off. A blast from Exia's GN Vulcan had done it's job. "So, you came... Celestial Being!"

"Exia, battleground confirmed." Setsuna said. "Elimating targets."

Exia twisted behind one of the Tierens and sliced it right at the torso in half. Then it destroyed another by stomping on it, then jumped again to slice the one in front of it.

One of the Tierens appeared behind it to gun Exia down. A sudden blast destroyed it before it could do it. In the air, Alauda had two long-barreled GN Cannons mounted over it's shoulders with smoke arising from one of them.

"Leave some to us too, Soran." Naoto yelled. "We're part of Celestial Being too."

"Don't call me by that name." Setsuna yelled back. "I am Setsuna F. Seiei. I am Gundam!"

Then Exia sliced another one behind him with his GN Sword. He kept on rushing at other targets, continually slicing them in half.

"Soran..." Naoto sighed. "You have to let go of the past too, you know."

Alauda drew it's twin beam saber and activated it. Then the Subflight Lifter detached itself from the Gundam and appeared underneath Alauda so he could ride it. It continually fired blasts from it's beam cannons and beam guns, destroying a good amount of Tierens.

Suddenly, Naoto felt something rushing towards him! He quickly turned to see a cannonball being fired right at him! In order to dodge, he ascended a little, but it was too late! The cannonball crashed into Alauda, with a huge explosion!

Exia stopped to look, but he wasn't the least bit concerned.

"Did I get him?" The Tieren pilot who fired the cannon wondered from afar.

His expectations were destroyed as he saw Alauda emerging from the smoke standing on the Subflight Lifter, unharmed. The cannonball actually hit the Subflight Lifter, but at it's wings where it's beam blades were activated. They cut the cannonball in half!

"WHAAAATTTT?" The pilot gasped. "That can't- aghhhhh!"

He was cut off as a beam hit him! Several more beams made impact on the other mobile suits destroying even more!

In the sky, Dynames fired it's GN Sniper Rifle several times at the enemies. Because of his precision and accuracy, he easily hit them.

The enemies retaliated by firing their machine guns. Dynames easily dodged, but couldn't strike back. Two beams from Alauda's beam cannons put them out of their misery!

"Thanks Naoto!" Lockon yelled.

"Yeah." Naoto nodded. "Let's hurry and back up Setsuna!"

Although he really didn't need it. Exia was easily running and slicing, dodging every bullet that came at him!

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League Base of Operations<em>

The alarm went off in the small base. Several Tierens stood guard, waiting for the Gundams to arrive. They reacted too slow though, as Kyrios and Adunai flew over them!

"Kyrios, bombing targets!" Allelujah yelled.

The pods on top of Kyrios opened up, revealing bombs. They dropped all over the base, destroying several Tierens, buildings, and peoples!

"And with that, I've turned into a killer." Allelujah breathed.

"Allow me to finish this then." Origen said. "If you can't handle it, that is."

Adunai turned around. The top of the Leg Flyer opened up, and missiles were fired from it. They destroyed even more of the mobile suits and people!

"That's okay." Allelujah replied. "That's what being in Celestial Being is all about!"

Kyrios then transformed into it's mobile suit form! It had orange armor covering it's chest and shoes, with it's black tip on it's back. It drew it's GN Submachine Gun and fired rapid beams at the enemy mobile suits!

"This is what a Gundam Meister is!" Allelujah yelled as he destroyed a final Tieren.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the ocean shore, Tierens on board of three battleships fired at Virtue and Phasma, but their machine guns hardly fazed the Gundams.<p>

"I'll take down those two over there!" Rachel yelled, with Phasma jumping into the water!

"Wait!" Tieria called, but she went anyway. "Tch! We could save so much time with one blast!" He calmed himself down. "It doesn't matter."

Phasma swam right under a battleship, drawing the beam scythe from it's back. Suddenly, she arose from the water and activated the beam scythe, freaking out the Tieren pilots.

"WHAT?" A Tieren pilot gasped. "When did-"

He didn't finish as Phasma sliced through the battleship, killing all those who were on it! Rachel grinned. "Take tha- OWW!" She grimaced as her mobile suit was knocked back. The battleship behind her fired smoothbore cannons. Although it didn't harm the Gundam, it did shock her a little.

"Why you!" Phasma's left arm shot out and gripped the battleship with it's claw. A beam cannon opened up from it's palm and blasted the ship to small scraps! "That's what you get!"

"Get out of my way if you don't want to die, Rachel!" Tieria yelled as Virtue equipped the GN Bazooka. "Virtue, in position. With this blast, defeat is certain."

Rachel gasped and flew out of the way. Virtue's bazooka began to charge with GN particles, and unleashed them in the form of a huge beam! It crashed into the ship, disintegrating the enemy.

"Wow, Tieria..." Rachel awed.

"This is what a Gundam Meister is." Tieria told her, flatly.

* * *

><p>Back in the wasteland, Alauda and Exia stood side-by-side after destroying most of the enemy. Unable to fight any longer, the remaining Tieren units retreated.<p>

"Do you feel any better, Sor- Setsuna?" Naoto asked. "We had just fought and defeated the mobile suits that ruined our childhood."

"No." Setsuna replied.

"What?"

"They're coming."

"Thanks for helping us!"

Naoto gasped as he saw two Anf units heading past them. "They're close! Now we can defeat the enemy!"

"You idiots!" Lockon shouted, leveling his sniper rifle.

Naoto's eyes widened as they got closer. "These mobile suits... they destroyed us..."

Memories flooded his brain. Memories of fighting against these wretched machines with small machine guns. Memories of his friends and allies being killed in front of him by enemies that they couldn't defeat.

And now they helped them.

As soon as they passed right by them, Naoto and Setsuna reacted by slicing them in half! The two units fell and exploded. Exia withdrew it's blade as Alauda deactivated it's saber.

"You guys..." Lockon sighed. "Just what happened when you two were younger?"

"This is what being a Gundam Meister is." Setsuna said ignoring Lockon's question.

* * *

><p><em>JNN Headquaters<em>

Meanwhile, JNN's main building was busy as usual. Actually, these days were especially busy because of the Celestial Being business. Now people were trying to get any scrap of news they could get.

"Bingo, Ms. Kinue!"

A man clicked a link on the computer, revealing a picture of the old man who was spokesperson for Celestial Being. "I knew it! It's Aeolia Schenberg!"

The woman with short-brown hair wearing a blue shirt and white pants leaned down to look at his picture. The man next to her sighed. "Yeah. But this man died over two hundred years ago!"

"What did Celestial Being do?"

The pair looked to see a man rapidly typing on his computer with a telephone on his ear. "At former Sri Lanka! They attacked both sides?"

Everyone in the room gasped and got up, wanting to hear more. "They attacked both, you said?"

"Just what is Celestial Being up to?" Kinue muttered.

* * *

><p>"You've gotta be kidding me." Sergei spoke through his earphone. "Do they actually think they can end conflict by fighting both armies?"<p>

* * *

><p>"We're not going to do this once." Wang Liu Mei said, putting down her cup of tea. "We'll do it as many times as needed."<p>

* * *

><p>"Until it's over." The orange haired man said. "Until they despise us. Of course, I have my own plans. And with <em>him <em>on our side, this will work out splendidly."

* * *

><p>"That is what Gundam Meisters are for." Sumeragi muttered as she drank her alcohol. "We are tools for ending war."<p>

* * *

><p>The sun set as the Gundam Meisters flew over the ocean. There was only five though: Kyrios, Adunai, Phasma, Dynames, and Virtue.<p>

"Where's Exia and Alauda?" Allelujah asked.

"They both left ahead of us." Lockon replied. "I guess the two had a lot on their mind, after their first mission."

"Why do we have childish Gundam Meisters?" Tieria sighed.

"Hey! What about me!" Rachel complained.

"You're exactly what I'm talking about."

* * *

><p>A few miles ahead, Exia and Alauda flew in silence. Naoto didn't know what to say anymore, seeing as he was angered as well when he realized he had helped the Anfs in their battle.<p>

Deciding to break the silence, Naoto attempted to being a conversation. "Hey Setsuna-"

Suddenly, a few screens popped up. "What is this?"

"A Union carrier?" Setsuna muttered, activating his visor. "In this level of air?"

The Union carrier opened up, with two gray machines flying out of them. They were similar to the Hellions and Enacts of before, in their jet forms.

"Flag!" Setsuna realized, drawing his GN Sword. Naoto followed suit, activating his GN Twin Beam Saber.

Both Flags switched into their mobile suits forms (again resembling the Enact) and drew their sonic blades. The blades rotated at extreme speeds, generating a plasma sword!

"Take this!" Amina yelled as her blade clashed with Naoto's.

Naoto's eyes widened. "That voice-"

Graham's Flag's plasma sword also crashed against Exia's blade. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gundam!"

Setsuna grimaced. "Who are you?"

"I am Graham Aker. And you are the reason that I live!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not much story change in this chapter either. I hope you guys don't mind much right now. The next chapter won't have as much change either, which I apologize for. But if you compare this episode and this chapter, there is one small difference that you probably noticed that will effect season one's ending.<strong>

**Also, I introduced a new character, Francesca. Just like Saji and Louise, she won't make much of a difference in story until much, much later. Other new characters will be introduced in probably the chapter after next. After all, with new protagonists come new antagonists.**

**Anyways, what did you think about the new Meisters' interactions? Tieria and Rachel fight a lot, Origen acts somewhat as Allelujah's mentor, and Setsuna and Naoto have a past "friendship." Lockon slightly acts as the two's big brother as well. I plan to divulge on the Meisters' relationships more as the story deepens. You'll see a lot more interaction that didn't happen in the anime in the future. They barely interacted much in the first season anyway. **

**That's about it. Hoped you enjoy and I hope you review.**


	3. Changing World

**Hello all! Welcome back to another chapter! There isn't much change in this chapter, unfortunately. I hope you enjoy it, nevertheless!**

**Update: I've just recently enabled anonymous reviews. My sister disabled it a while ago, but I just enabled it so feel free if you don't have the time to login!**

**Ch. 3 Changing World**

"This voice..." Naoto's eyes widened. "It can't be!"

"Damned Gundam!" Amina roared, putting more force to her plasma sword! "You were my saviour! And now you're my enemy!"

Her Flag pushed Alauda back. Then it drew it's linear rifle and fired three electromagnetically-accelerated rounds at her enemy. He dodged easily, then barely dodged another slash. He quickly kicked her down then fired one of his beam cannons at the saber, destroying it!

Graham wasn't paying attention at all. He was more inclined to the Gundam in front of him, Exia. As they clashed once more, he spoke. "My my. To encounter you here is if to believe in fate. Or maybe I found you because of your glowing specks of light? Although it's probably choice number two!"

Setsuna growled, slicing through the plasma sword. He pushed the Flag away, knocking him against Alauda!

"Tch!" Naoto flew away as quickly as he could, as Amina's Flag fired another round.

"I won't let you attack Lieutenant!" She continually fired, all bullets missing. As soon as she ran out of ammo, she threw the rifle at Exia, stunning it!

"Thanks Ensign!" Graham called. "But don't interfere with my fight!"

Graham's Flag tackled Exia into the ocean, then he flew up. Exia easily arose, not being affected by water. The Flag turned around to fire from it's linear rifle, but Exia blocked with it's shield.

Alauda sliced off Amina's Flag's two legs. Not being affected in the slightest, she turned around and grabbed Alauda's shoulder with it's remaining arm. Then she fired it's machine gun mounted on the cockpit drum.

"I won't give up here!" Amina yelled.

"I knew it..." Naoto gasped. "It's you! Amina Halabi! It's you, right?"

Amina froze. "Your voice... Emir...?"

"Amina! What are you doing piloting a Flag?" Naoto questioned.

"...What?" Amina's eyes narrowed. "I should ask you the same thing. Why are you piloting a Gundam? Why are you fighting against the world!"

A sudden bullet seperated the two. Graham's Flag fired from his linear rifle. Then it was destroyed by Exia's GN Sword.

Exia attempted to cut the Flag in half, but he missed by an inch. The Flag grabbed it's enemy's head in an attempt to rip it off, but Exia drew a beam saber and sliced off it's arm!

"Guhhhh!" Graham grimaced. "G- Get out of here, Ensign!"

"Lieutenant!" Amina gasped. Suddenly, something sliced her Flag's remaining arm off. The weapon rapidly spun and returned to Alauda, in the form of a GN Boomerang.

"Emir! You bastard!" Amina roared, then she retreated.

"Amina..."

Graham's Flag was forced to retreat as well. Unlike Amina, he was slightly more satisfied. He now understood the strengths of the Gundam.

Amina, on the other hand, found out that her childhood friend had joined the armed intervening organization, Celestial Being.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost all gone, and night was beginning to set. Twas a peaceful sunset. Even the Union Carrier, carrying two dejected pilots, was at peace.<p>

"You two were very reckless out there, you know." Billy laughed as they sat in the viewing room.

"Almost every armament, and the legs and arms were destroyed." Amina sighed. "I didn't even cause any scratch of damage to the Gundam."

"You fared well, Ensign." Graham smiled. "I didn't do any damage either."

"Don't worry you two." Billy said. "We got some good data because of your fights, and we can use your wrecked parts to find out more about the Gundam's weapons. Although Amina's unit was ruined, it's repairable."

"That Gundam who defeated me." Amina began. "I was able to speak to that pilot."

"Really?"

"And not only that. I know that pilot."

"What...?" Graham gasped. "You know who the pilot of the Gundam is?"

"Yes. His name is Emir Touma. And he was part of the organization I was involved in before I joined the Union Army." She explained. "He's a rough young man, always getting into trouble. Him, me, and my friend Soran used to do missions for our organization together."

"What happened to him?" Billy asked.

"Soran and Emir. They left me behind when I was injured during a mission." Her eyes narrowed at the memory. "Then, the Gundam saved me. I journeyed several miles with a hurt ankle. Some things happened, and here I am now."

"Wow." Graham whistled. "So, do you know any weaknesses of the pilot?"

She shook her head. "Emir wasn't a kind of weak man. I guess maybe that's why he's in Celestial Being? But he did act a little rough and childish in that mobile suit."

"Yeah. The other Gundam pilot was inexperienced as well. I'm pretty sure he's around your age, Ensign." Graham said. "The jerky way he piloted his mobile suit is proof enough for me."

"You don't seem disappointed for losing to him, though." Billy smiled.

A small alarm went off. The intercom activated. "We've lost the Gundam's signal."

Graham shrugged. "Not like we could do anything, anyway."

* * *

><p><em>"That Flag... Who was in it?" <em>Setsuna wondered.

"Setsuna..." Naoto began. "The person in that mobile suit I fought... I think it was Amina."

"Hmmm?" He whisked his eye toward him. "Amina Halabi?"

"Yeah. Her voice sounded the same, and she recognized my voice as well." Naoto explained. "I know it's her."

"It doesn't matter then." Setsuna said. "She's on the enemy's side. If we meet her again, we have to kill her."

"Setsuna. That's easier said than done." Naoto said. "Could you kill a friend?"

"I don't have friends."

* * *

><p><em>JNN HQ <em>

The news building was booming as usual, trying to find some sort of news on Celestial Being. Ever since their attack on former Sri Lanka, everyone has realized that they are serious about ending war. Yet no one could find any real news on anything about them.

Except one woman.

Kinue Crossroad sat at her computer, drinking a cup of coffee. She clicked a few pictures to view an old, bald man wearing a suit shaking hands with someone else. "Aeolia Schenberg, huh? In the late 21st century, he was one of the primary inventors of solar powered generating systems."

_"He's well known, yet most people don't talk about him." _She thought. _"Is this man really the founder of Celestial Being? He's both smart and wealthy. But how could a man who died two hundred years ago live today?"_

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League Orbital Elevator<em>

The elevator's station wasn't as busy as the JNN HQ. No one was in much of a hurry that day. Yet, there would be a huge news scandal if they found out that the Gundam Meisters stood around a table.

Each Meister wore civilian clothing. Lockon wore a red vest over a green shirt and blue jeans. Allelujah wore a tight blue shirt and pants. Tieria wore a pink, loose shirt with white pants with his signature glasses. Naoto wore a blue long-sleeve with darker blue jeans. And Origen wore a brown turtleneck with khakis.

The sliding door opened. Setsuna and Rachel entered the building. He wore a white long-sleeve with a red scarf with black pants. She wore a pink tank top and blue jeans underneath a blue skirt.

"Wow. I'm not very surprised that Rachel was gone for a bit, but Setsuna is a shocker." Lockon grinned. "You two didn't do any together, did you?"

"Of course not." Setsuna flatly responded.

"Where were you then?" Naoto asked.

"I was writing a report for Veda." He replied.

"And I was shopping for-"

"I'll read it later."

"Let me read it too, to make sure it was good enough for Veda." Origen said.

"Okay."

"Hey! Don't you want to listen to what I-"

"No."

And then there was silence. Rachel was still stunned from being cut off.

Lockon broke the silence. "Well, alright! Let's do it! Tieria, Rachel, we'll leave things up to you in space. The rest of us will complete the second mission."

"I have the orders, but I don't know about this." Tieria pulled out a piece of paper. "And especially with her, I'm not confident."

"I'll do really good Tieria! Just watch me!" Rachel fist-pumped to the air. "I'll rip through everyone with my G-"

Tieria slammed his hand on her mouth. Her voice muffled as Tieria continued. "With her, this mission will be a failure. At best, perhaps 20% chance of success."

"MMM! MM MMMm MMMHHHHH!" She mmmed.

A waiter walked up to the table with a platter in hand, putting two cups of milk in front of Setsuna and Naoto. "Milk?"

"You two need to grow up." Lockon smiled.

"Say that to her too." Tieria sighed.

"But do you think this will work?" Allelujah asked. "Using the Orbital Elevator to get back to space? What if they discover them?"

Before Lockon could speak, Origen said, "We're hiding them under construction materials. The weight should be the same, so they shouldn't check them. Especially not here."

Tieria and Rachel heard the bell for their train. They walked towards the terminal, then took one glance back. Or rather, Tieria glanced. Rachel hopped up and down, yelling "GOOD BYE!"

"If we had a weakness, it would be that the Ptolemaios isn't a combat-oriented ship and that it needs the Gundams to protect it." Allelujah muttered. "In that end, we need to use to solar furnaces to-"

Setsuna quickly stopped him. "Don't leak our information like that."

"Sorry."

"HEAVEN'S PILLAR EXPRESS, FLIGHT 227, LEAVING ONE TIME." The intercom spoke.

In the train, Tieria and Rachel sat in a rented room for the two of them only. They got the room specifically because of intel that it's cameras or hearing devices weren't working. She fiddled her thumbs, not knowing what to say to the serious Tieria.

"So, as long as we're here, why don't you tell me about yourself Tieria." Rachel broke the silence. "Do you have any hobbies? Any goals in life? Any-"

"All I do is for the sake of Celestial Being and Veda." Tieria responded. "Veda's will is my will."

"Isn't that boring?" Rachel's eyes got bigger. "What happens when Celestial Being's missions are over? What will you do?"

"Our missions won't be over for a long time." Tieria said. "We must fight with the Gundams to change the world."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do I have to?"

"Mohhhh!" Rachel jumped on top of Tieria, shocking him. "You're so boring, Tieria!"

"Wha- Get off of me, you child!"

"No! Tell me about yourself!"

"Get off!" Tieria shook her off and threw her at the other chair.

"OWWW!" She rubbed her head. "Tieria! You don't know how to treat a girl!"

"Hmph!" Tieria turned. "In my eyes, you are a Gundam Meister only. Gender is irrelevant."

She sighed and turned. "Fine. I'll tell you about me instead."

"I don't want to listen-"

"I was born in Wales, to my mom and dad." She explained. "I had a little sister, but something happened between my parents and they seperated, seperating us as well. I don't know what happened to her afterwards. Anyways, I was never popular with the kids. They always thought I was wierd, playing with a sickle in my dad's farm. Then one day, my dad died of a strange illness. I left home and wandered around Great Britain, trying to find a new home. Eventually, someone named Grave Violento approached me and asked if I wanted to change the world."

"Grave... Violento." Tieria's eyes narrowed.

"And, here I am!" Her voice went back to it's peppy self. "So, what did you think?"

"It was... interesting..." He replied.

"See! You did like it!" She hopped up and down, then slipped as the train hit a bump. "Ouch! Ohh... that hurt. Anyways, now it's your turn!"

"I don't want to."

She got up and sat, smiling. "See Tieria. If you smile, then you'll make everyone around you smile too. I mean, I don't think anyone's ever seen you smile."

"I smile when there's something to smile about." Tieria responded. "Nothing more."

"I'm sure you have a great smile!" She jumped at Tieria again! As he attempted to push her off, she grabbed his cheeks and forced them upward. "See! You have an amazing smile! Now keep it that way!"

"Ge-khhh! Ghet off o me!" He yelled, still being forced to smile.

"NO! You need to smile more!"

She was pushed off anyway. Tieria scowled, then turned.

But she smiled. "If you smiled more naturally Tieria, you would be an amazing guy."

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, the remaining five Meisters walked out of the building. Lockon stretched. "Well then, let's rest!"<p>

"I suppose we all need a break." Allelujah said.

Origen was silent.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go check on my apartment reservations." Naoto said. "Are you too, Setsuna?"

He didn't speak.

Origen glanced to his side. He saw several soldiers standing at rest, as if they were waiting for someone. _"HRL Soldiers, huh?"_

At the time they left, Colonel Sergei Smirnov stepped out of the building. The soldiers immediately saluted him, with the front soldier stepping forward. "We've been waiting, Colonel! How was space?"

"It was a very mystifying experience." He responded.

"I see. Well then, command is waiting for you. Please allow me to-"

But before the soldier could carry Sergei's bag, he stopped him. "Before that, I want to look at Ceylon."

"But-"

"I'm the kind of man that believes what he sees." He responded. "The command will have to wait."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><em>Union Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development Headquarters (MSVAD)<em>

Back in the Union's HQ, Billy, Graham, and Amina had just arrived and was reporting to their superiors. Suddenly, they were reported to the development HQ for some strange reason they didn't know.

The man on the desk in front of them looked at their report. "The AEU's mobile suits being beaten is no surprise, but things have gotten really crazy since then."

"Ensign Halabi and I fought two of the Gundams, but both were overwhelming." Graham explained.

"I believe with further research, we can defeat them." Billy added.

"The higher-ups think so too." The man said, taking out three folders and placing them on the desk. Each had the words MSVAD, with the Union's logo. "Since the three of you had contact with the Gundams, you are now receiving a change of order.

"Anti-Gundam Task Force?" Graham read.

"It's a new division. It was formally made when I handed you those papers." He explained.

"Professor Ralph Eifman...?" Billy read. "That's the chief of engineering! He's in charge?"

"That's how important this division is." The man said. "This is an urgent matter."

"Even me?" Amina asked. "I'm just a new ensign, after all."

"Yes, but you fought against the Gundam and lived to tell the tale." He said. "You're more than qualified."

"Sir!" The three saluted. "Lieutenant Graham Aker, Ensign Amina Halabi, and Intelligence Officer Billy Katagiri, Anti-Gundam Task Force positions accepted!"

The three eventually walked out in the hallway.

Amina sighed. "I didn't expect this to happen."

"Did you not, really?" Billy smiled. "I knew this was bound to happen in the end."

"I feel as if I just witnessed destiny." Graham said.

* * *

><p>In the economic zone of Tokyo, several students including Saji, Louise, and Francesca were sitting in class. Louise crafted an origami while the teacher babbled on and on, and Francesca busily texted on her phone.<p>

Afterwards, the three met in the cafe.

Saji sighed. "Another history report? I'm in the engineering department, so why do I have to take this course?"

"Now, the world needs caretakers of the Orbital Elevator and colony builders." Louise began to say from memory, causing Francesca to giggle. "In that case, we need to train people to have a better sense of pluralism and cultural intercourse. That's what they said at orientation."

"I remember that." Francesca giggled. "I fell asleep too! Besides, that's the reason that me and Louise could study abroad."

"I guess that's a good thing." He said.

"Really?"

"Hmm?"

"Oooh." Francesca quickly turned around. Saji frowned.

Louise looked down into her coffee. "Why don't you study abroad too next year."

"Huh? What's wrong?" He looked up.

"Hey Saji. Do you think about the future sometimes?"

"Sort of."

"Am I in it?"

"...Sort of..."

She slammed her hands on the table, with Saji gasping and Francesca unable to contain her laughter. She left in a fury.

"Wait! Louise!"

"Hurry up and chase him, Romeo!" Francesca encourage him.

"Huh? Uh... yeah!" And he did, with everyone watching him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a fancy hotel's restaurant, Wang Liu Mei wore a purple dress and drank an orange soda from a cup and straw. She sat alone, with a single chair in front of her, as if she was waiting for someone.<p>

That someone did arrive. He had long orange hair, wearing an orange suit. He was one of Celestial Being's observers from the shadows, named Alejandro Corner.

He sat down. "A soft drink? You know this restaurant has some magnificent cocktails?"

"I'm underage, you know."

"Well, I apologize." He bowed. When the waiter came, he ordered, "The usual."

As he left, Wang Liu Mei whispered, "The next mission will begin soon. If you've already seen it, then I can easily explain the three parts of the mission."

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Alejandro crossed his legs. "Please break it down for me."

At the bar table, Hong Long sat listening to the two's conversation. Suddenly, a voice pierced his listening. "Eavesdropping, huh?"

He gasped, then narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. He had short green hair, wearing some strange white garments. He was Alejandro's personal assistant, Ribbons Almark.

* * *

><p><em>Ceylon Island, Human Reform League Base Remains<em>

The damage that Kyrios had done to the base was extensive, but the base managed to make some quick repairs. They had kept the remains of the machines for researching the power of the Gundams' weapons. One of the items they had kept was the pods that Kyrios dropped in the forest, so he could attack more accurately.

Sergei stared up at the pod. "So, this is it huh?"

"Yes sir." The soldier beside him said. Then he called from one of the maintenance workers.

"Please explain to Colonel Smirnov what you know."

"Yes sir!" He turned back to the pod. "This is one of the containers the Gundam kept it's bombing equipment. It's reinforced with e-carbon and is very advanced, but it's nothing new."

"What about the missiles?"

"Sir, judging by the pods, we believe they are 300 kiloton types." He explained. "Also because of it's weight, no mobile suit we know of could carry this."

"Well, isn't this interesting." Sergei closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Back at MSVAD, the trio stood at a platform next to the area where Graham's Flag was kept. Amina's unarmed Flag also sat next to it, looking damaged beyond repair.<p>

"It's amazing you two were able to return with these Flags." Billy said as he typed the maintenance of Graham's Flag. "The Gundam's mobility is at least six times better than this mobile suit, after all.

"It's scary strong, but it's speed..."

Billy interrupted his friend. "I've researched the battle data. And from what I've read, it's power comes from-"

"It's light, right?" Amina said.

* * *

><p>"Yes sir." The soldier replied to Colonel Smirnov. "Each Gundam emits bright particles on it's back."<p>

"I suppose I can testify to that." Sergei looked away. "And that light's probably the reason radars and communications are disabled."

* * *

><p>"Because of their ability to disactivate radars, it makes them specialized suits for stealth operations." Amina explained. "Not that they need it. The Gundams are very powerful on their own."<p>

"Their applications in weapon systems is fearsome as well, young lady."

They turned to the floor to see an old man with long white hair with a cane limp towards them.

"You're Professor Ralph Eifman, right?" Billy asked.

"That man sure is terrible." Eifman muttered to himself. "Holding in technology advanced for it's time. Even our time."

* * *

><p>"Aeolia Schenberg?" Sergei asked.<p>

"He's the one who was on screen for the Celestial Being message." The solider explained.

"I know his name. He's the one who invented the solar energy system, correct?"

"Right now, our intelligence agencies are pursuing any information about him correlating to the Gundams." The soldier said.

"Although, we probably won't find out much about him through that." Sergei folded his arms. "And they probably don't mind showing us these things as well." He said, referring to the bombing pod.

* * *

><p>"If possible, I'd like to catch a Gundam." Eifman said.<p>

"I would too." Graham agreed. "Therefore, I believe my Flag should be upgraded for that purpose."

"What about pilot strain?"

"Screw that." Billy and Amina were shocked at his language. "But I'd like the job done in a week."

Eifman produced a small smile. "You're a very unreasonable person, aren't you."

"How could I steal a Gundam if I wasn't?"

"Sir. Please upgrade my Flag as well." Amina suddenly said. "I happen to know one of the Gundam pilots myself, so-"

"Hmm?" Eifman was surprised. "You know one of the Gundam pilots."

"Uh. Yes, from childhood." She responded. "I also fought against him as Lieutenant fought another one."

"Yes, I see." He frowned upon seeing Amina's ruined Flag. "Alright then. I'll complete these two mobile suits in one weeks time."

"Thank you sir!"

Suddenly, Graham's cellphone rang. "Hello?... What? The Gundams have moved out?"

* * *

><p>"Where?" Sergei demanded.<p>

"Yes sir!" The messenger saluted him. "Well... they're in two places..."

"Two?"

"So, they're attacking simultaneously?" Sergei said.

"Yes! One area is at South Africa, in the disputed mineral resource area."

* * *

><p><em>South Africa, Mineral Resource Sit Trench Area, Night<em>

Dynames fired rather trudgishly at the enemy mobile suits, who were hardly putting up a fight. He stood at the top of the cliff shooting with his GN Beam Pistol at the enemies. Each one went down with one hit, so he fired at their weapons instead, but was still knocked down.

"This is so boring..." Lockon groaned. "Everyone here is a weakling."

He shot down another one. "Just throw down your weapons and run away..."

He fired another beam. And another beam. And the GN Beam Pistol isn't that strong either. Each blast shot down the target with ease. And another... and another...

"Sniping the targets..." Lockon muttered.

He got so bored that he began missing. For some reason, this caused the suits to throw down their weapons and run for their lives.

"They're running! Running!" Haro exclaimed.

"Finally..." He sighed with relief.

* * *

><p>Graham ran to his Flag and grabbed the line meant to pull him into the cockpit.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Eifman asked.

"I have to go!" Graham exclaimed. "Two of them is in Taribia! I can get to them in time!"

"If there's anything I hate, it's narcotics (drugs)." Eifman said. "And if their goal is to destroy the drug fields, then I'll gladly allow them to intervene."

"Drugs?"

"They're trying to destroy any source of war they can find."

* * *

><p><em>South America, Taribian Airspace<em>

Kyrios and Adunai flew over the drug fields of Taribia. Kyrios had another bomb pod attached to it's back, and Adunai formed into it's mobile suit form in case of combat.

"It's been ten minutes since entering the designated airspace." Allelujah stated. "Now, Kyrios will complete the mission."

The pods opened up, dropping several tens of bombs onto the drug field, destroying them and creating a field of fire instead. A gigantic trail of smoke was left. The people in the nearby village gasped in both shock, horror, and awe.

"97% of the field was destroyed." Allelujah began. "Mission com-"

"Not yet, Allelujah." Origen interrupted him. "We still have a three percent left."

"But it's only-"

"We must sever any source of war left, completely." He stated, rather harshly. "We must not fail."

Adunai turned and pointed it's GN Cannon-Rifle at the field. "We must annihilate everything!" And he fired, making more explosions and more flames to engulf the area. It was so great, that it spread over the forest!

"Origen, I think that's too much-"

"Nothing is too much for the sake of the mission." Origen said.

* * *

><p>"Two more is heading back to Ceylon?" Sergei asked.<p>

"Yes sir! They're heading to the seventh barracks!"

He thought for a few seconds, before saying, "Is there a Tieren I can use?"

"Wait, sir! Are you going alone?"

"Didn't I tell you? I only believe what I see."

* * *

><p>At the 7th barracks, two Tierens were cut down by Exia and Alauda. Exia sliced it's torso in half with it's GN Sword, and Alauda easily slashed through two just by ramming them with each end of the GN Twin Beam Saber.<p>

"They just destroyed three units!" A soldier gasped. "These Gundams are monsters!"

"Alauda, continuing armed intervention." Naoto announced.

"Eliminating the targets." Setsuna finished.

Both of the solar furnaces on their backs began to rotate, emitting the light that they are powered with. They began to fly towards the remaining two Tierens, who fired for their lives.

Exia dodged and ducked underneath one Tieren's rifle and slashed it from the back. Alauda didn't even make contact with the second, releasing it's Subflight Lifter at it and slicing it down with it's GN Beam Blades.

"That's it for the first-" Naoto began, but was but off by some small beeps.

Suddenly, several blasts crashed into the ground near the two Gundams. They turned and blocked the remaining shots with their shields.

"That's a Tieren High Mobility Type!" Naoto gasped.

It was very similar to it's ground counterpart, except colored brown like the Anfs and it had a jagged wing on each side. It slowly turned around to view the two mobile suits. Inside of it, Sergei muttered, "So those are Gundams..."

Exia took a step forward. "Don't interrupt me."

"What? Why?"

The Tieren flew down lightly, using it's thrusters to gently descend. It folded it's wings on it's back, then dropped the rifle attached to it's right forearm. It then drew it's carbon blade from behind it's waist.

"He wants to test me." He responded.

"And what makes you think it's you he wants to-" But Setsuna paid no attention.

"Show me it..." Sergei muttered. "The power to end war!"

The Tieren fired it's thrusters at maximum output, rushing at the Gundam. Exia quickly ducked and sliced off the arm carrying the carbon blade.

But Sergei wasn't phased. Instead, he became more excited by this battle. "Then let's see how you fare in the dark!"

Exia turned to be grabbed by the head with the Tieren's remaining arm! It was held in the air as the Tieren attempted to pull off it's head. And since vision comes from the head, Setsuna was blinded!

"Setsuna-"

"Don't interrupt!" Setsuna yelled.

Exia tried to slice it's arm off with his GN Sword, but it did nothing, not even a scratch.

Sergei scoffed. "Is that it? You can't beat me like that. Now, I'll rip off this head!"

"I won't let you!" Exia immediately lifted it's right arm and grabbed the beam saber behind it's shoulder, activating it and slicing off the Tieren's arm!

"Aghhhh!" Sergei yelled.

Still blinded because the hand still grippped Exia's head, Setsuna roared as he blindly sliced through the Tieren. Interestingly, he didn't make contact with the pilot, and Naoto didn't notice either. All he was satisfied with was seeing the smoke arising from the Tieren.

Exia yanked the arm off it's head. And inside, Setsuna said, "Don't touch me."

* * *

><p>Back in space, two pods floated down a line of satellites near the Orbital Elevator. They both opened up, and Virtue and Phasma came out of it, flying towards their mothership.<p>

"I see it, Tieria!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Approaching the rendezvous point." Tieria said.

"Virtue, Phasma sighted." Christina communicated.

"Preparing docking sequence." Feldt added. "Opening container."

The top container opened up, with virtual green lines coming out of it like a road.

"Alright, I'm linking up with the green lines!" Rachel announced. "And I'm coming into the ship."

Tieria said something similar.

The two were eventually placed into seperate containers. The Gundams were laid on their backs as they were sent in, locking into place with the containers. They were then linked into Ptolemaios, being charged with GN Particles.

"Space is so much better..." Tieria sighed.

Suddenly, a screen of Sumeragi popped up on both mobile suits. "Nice job." She said.

"It sure was a great first time!" Rachel said excitedly.

"How did the mission turn out?"

"It was completely successful." Sumeragi said. "Why don't you come in and have a drink?"

"...I have to do maintenance."

"Spoilsport."

"I'll drink with you!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Rachel."

"Why?"

"Because you act drunk even when you aren't!"

"...You really are a spoilsport, Tieria."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in Tokyo's economic zone. People were retiring back to their homes from work around this time.<p>

Saji and Francesca are next-door neighbors. Francesca lives by herself, preparing to study abroad. Saji lives with his older sister, Kinue, who works as a newswoman in JNN news.

As they both started to open their doors, they noticed two new faces. Setsuna on Saji's left, and Naoto on Francesca's right.

"Oh, are you guys our neighbors?" Saji asked.

Naoto turned and saw Saji first. But his gaze eventually shifted to Francesca, who he thought was very beautiful. "Uhh... yeah..."

She caught that shy gaze and played on it. "Well, aren't you a cute guy."

"I'm... uh... cute...?" Naoto stuttered.

"You fall in love too much." Setsuna said as he opened his door.

"Wait! I'm Saji Crossroad! What are your guys' names?"

"Uh... I'm Naoto Takeuchi." Naoto finally spluttered. Francesca's winking didn't help.

Setsuna wasn't at all fazed at the two new strangers. "Setsuna F. Seiei."

"Takeuchi and Seiei, huh? Those are uncommon names." Saji said.

"My name is Francesca Apokata! Nice to meet you!"

Setsuna and Naoto both froze at her surname. It was the same last name as Rachel Apokata too.

"Coincidence." Setsuna stated, shutting the door behind him.

"Apokata...?" Naoto muttered. "Um... do you, by chance, have any siblings?"

"Well, I do have an older sister, but I didn't really know her." Francesca tilted her head. "After our parents divorced, I lived with my mom when I was very little. So I don't know if she's still alive today. Why? Do you know her?"

"Uhh... probably not. Wrong person!" Naoto tried to dismiss the thought.

"Well anyways, it's nice to meet you." Saji said and entered his room.

Naoto attempted to wave at Francesca goodbye, but she quickly came at him and pecked him on his cheek. "Whaaaa-"

"I meant it when I said you were cute, by the way." She winked and ran into her room.

"Ehhh...?" Naoto shook his head in shock and entered his room.

The living room was nice. It was furnished with two couches, a dining table, and a TV (although you had to pay for channels). Naoto payed for only one: the news channel.

He turned on the TV and gasped. "Wow. Celestial Being is really leaving it's mark on the world."

_"Today in Ireland, the terrorist organization IRA has publicly declared disarmament." _The newslady said on the JNN news. _"After fighting for over 400 years, the two factions have finally decided on a peace treaty."_

"Hmmm...?" Naoto laid back with a small smile. "This is it. We're changing it."

_"We're changing the world."_

* * *

><p><strong>A little different than the actual episode, but not by much. There's a lot of interaction between Rachel and Tieria though. Plus, Rachel and Francesca have the same last name! Coincidence? Probably not. Oh, and Francesca might be falling for Naoto? Could happen. I hope I'm not putting too much focus on the OCs though.<strong>

**And we have some slight interaction between Origen and Allelujah. Origen being the strict mentor of Allelujah in some ways. He actually seems harsher than Tieria. And that's pretty scary.**

**And Emir and Amina clash, with Soran not caring if he has to kill her? Now that's a shocker, huh? I'm trying to keep the first season Setsuna in character, so that's why he's so cold. But anyways, we'll see a lot of clashing between the three friends in the future. **

**Lots of possible new friendships, and lots of possible new romances. Who knows what'll happen next? Oh wait. I do. Next chapter, we introduce the Human Reform League's Star Division led by Sergei Smirnov! They are a group of superhuman, bio-engineered girls for the purpose of fighting the evil Gundams and saving the world! And no, I'm not kidding.**


	4. International Negotiation

**Hello guys. I know you guys are reading this, 'cause I get plenty of hits for each chapter. So please leave a review if you do read please! I mean, it's a lot more encouraging to get reviews and it helps me write more! Anyways, we introduce the Star Division this chapter as well as Amina's new unit!**

**Ch. 4 International Negotiation**

In the Ptolemaios, the crew looked on at the screen. Feldt, Christina, Lichty, Lasse and Sumeragi watched as the chairman of the Human Reform League made a speech concerning Celestial Being. And considering the current events, none of it was nice.

"Because of Celestial Being's intervention in Ceylon, a hundred and forty-eight of our brave soldiers lost their lives." He said as the cameras continually took pictures of him. "Although they speak of ending all warfare, all Celestial Being is doing is terrorism, and they are throwing the world into disorder. But we, the Human Reform League, are prepared to take action against their acts of violence."

"They really don't like us." Lichty said with a sad smile.

"That's natural." Lasse responded.

Christina turned around worriedly. "But what if the Human Reform League strengthens because of us?"

The sliding door opened, with Rachel and Tieria entered. She spoke first. "Why is everyone so depressed? All we have to do is keep doing what we're doing and everything will be alright."

"If only everything was that simple." Feldt said without any emotion.

"We just need to continue our armed interventions." Tieria responded. "That is our true goal."

And in the economic zone, Setsuna stared at an article of Aeolia Schenburg as he listened to the chairman's speech.

* * *

><p><em>Kingdom of Azadistan<em>

Azadistan, which is where modern Iran used to be, was in a state of political turmoil during this time. In addition to experiencing economic disasters, terrorism was rampant, with organizations like the KSPA running around.

In the city, fires spread across a few buildings. It didn't do much to destroy the huge city though.

It did a lot to break the heart of Princess Marina Ismael, the young woman in charge of Azadistan. She stared out her window with sad eyes as she viewed the the deadly fires. It got a lot worse as she saw another explosion occur.

"It looks like the terrorists have reached the city." Her advisor, Shirin Bakhtiar said from behind. "We need to hurry up with the reform before the moderates join with them."

"I'm aware of that." She said sadly. "Our country has relied on fossil fuels for too long. To that end, we must seek aid from the powers of the solar energy system."

"But our country did not take part in building the orbital elevator so we don't have the right to access their solar energy." Her advisor continued. "And since our oil is placed on terrible restrictions it will be very difficult to find a country to support us."

Marina immediately turned. "But the National Assembly put me in charge to find assistance, correct? So there's only one thing that can happen."

"Still, our present situation is very bad." Shirin said. "If our country continues like this, they will come. You know who I mean right? The armed organization, _Celestial Being_."

Marina gasped, then turned away. "Celestial Being..."

* * *

><p>Night fell on the island which was Celestial Being's small base of operations. Kyrios, Adunai, and Dynames laid in their containers, with repairs being done on them by automated robots.<p>

Origen, Lockon, and Allelujah stared at their mobile suits being fixed. Wanting to start a conversation, Lockon began, "Did you hear? The IRA's declaration of stopping terrorism?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe them." Origen replied. "You can't trust terrorists."

"Yeah." Lockon agreed. "Although now some countries are favoring us, that's only temporary. The real reason they stopped was because they feared our armed intervention."

"Which means when we stop, they'll start again." Allelujah replied, not even looking up from his book. "Ending all war isn't something easily done."

"Then you two should get some rest." Lockon started heading for the door. "We'll be busy soon."

As soon as Lockon left, Origen spoke. "Do you have any doubts?"

"I left all my doubts when I joined Celestial Being." Allelujah said. "And we have the Gundams."

"That's a good answer."

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Joint HQ<em>

"How was it, Colonel?" The man sitting in front of him asked. "You fought one of the Gundams, correct? I want to hear your opinion on it."

"Yes sir." Sergei said. "To be honest, I do not believe that their exists a mobile suit that could stand up to a Gundam."

"Do you think they're that strong?"

"It's just my opinion." He confided.

"Then it was a good thing I've called you for this." The man smiled. "Colonel, I want you to steal a Gundam before the Union or AEU does."

"Yes sir!" Sergei straightened himself.

"For that purpose, I am forming an elite squad to deal with that." He continued. "While I will leave the personal selection to you, there are a few soldiers I'd like you to include."

"Hmm?"

"Come in."

A soldier opened the door, with six women entering the room. All of them had different hair colors but they wore the HRL uniform.

The first one had long white hair with yellow, rather sickening eyes. She walked in front of the other five and saluted him. "Excuse me. I am Lieutenant Soma Peries, Super Soldier Number One of the Super-Human Institute Research Center."

"Huh?"

The second one stepped up. She was tall, with short black hair and dark brown skin. "I am Ensign Oistas Weingberger, Super Soldier Number Two."

The third one was fairly short, but not as short as the next one. She had an air of maturity, with neck-length black hair and pale skin. She had a masculine appearance though. "I am Ensign Sakura Honda, Super Soldier Number Three."

The fourth one was very short, with a childish appearance. She had brown hair tied into two braids and tanned skin. "Hi! I'm Rosa Cardina! Nice to meet you! Oh, and I'm Super Soldier Number Four!"

The fifth was as tall as Sergei, with pale skin and long blond hair. Unlike Sakura, she had an air of serenity and peace. "Hello. My name is Latonia Virtoso. Super Soldier Number Five."

And the final had long, red hair with a few freckles on her face. She had a very confident face, probably the most confident of all the girls. "My name is Mercry Bright! Super Soldier Number Six!"

"But sir, I thought the project-"

"I suppose it was carried on in secret." He replied, although his look showed otherwise. "Our superiors believe that they will be our trump cards against the Gundams."

Soma spoke for all six of them. "As of today, we have been assigned to serve in your elite unit, the Star Division. Colonel. Pleased to meet you."

"Star... Division?"

"Yes, it is a codename for your new squad Colonel." The man said. "It is meant to symbolize that you and each member of your team will be the shining stars to victory... that is what our superiors came up with.

Sergei sighed as he looked at each one of them again. "You are all too young for this."

* * *

><p>Setsuna and Naoto sat at on a bench next to a water fountain eating hot dogs. Both of them were staring at the peoples interactions with each other. They saw a couple on a date, two girls hanging out, a few kids running around.<p>

Naoto noticed the kids as they ran and played tag with each other. _"If we were younger and more carefree, we would've had a childhood like that."_

Setsuna on the other hand, imagined a meteor crashing down on the city square in front of him, killing all the citizens and destroying the entire city! The remains of the city resembled Krugis at it's worse, when Soran and Emir fought against the machines.

He looked up, and saw everything was normal. Everyone was going through their happy, carefree lives.

"This is a happy place, huh Soran?"

"Don't call me by that name."

"Hey! It's you guys!"

The two turned to see Saji, Loiuse, and Francesca walk towards them. Naoto gulped as he saw the latter, but she didn't seem to have any change in personality when she saw him.

"Saji Crossroad. Francesca Apokata."

"Wow! You guys remembered our names!" Francesca exclaimed. "I always thought our names were hard to remember."

"Who are they?" Louise asked.

"Oh. They live next door to us." He replied. "Um... their names are..."

"Setsuna F. Seiei."

"Naoto Takeuchi."

Francesca blinked, then she gasped. "Oh yeah! You're that cute guy that lives next to me!"

_"...You only remember me by my name?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Union HQ, professor Ralph Eifman was unveiling Graham's and Amina's new Flags.<p>

Graham's Flag had a black paint-job with white trim, with an orange mask-like item on it's face. Besides that, it didn't look any different... on the outside.

"I've reinforced the backpacks and joints and I applied an anti-beam coating onto the surface." The professor explained to the awed pilots. "For new weapons, I was able to gain the Iris Corporation's new, prototype rifle." He referred to the rifle attached to it's left arm.

"Amazing..." Amina gaped.

"However, even with the G-System activated, you will feel about 12Gs when turning top speed." Billy smirked at his friend.

"I'm looking forward to it." Graham grinned back.

They turned to the Flag standing next to it. It had a dark-pink paint-job with white trim, with a black mask on it's face.

"And this is my new unit?" Amina asked.

"Yes, although I wish that women wouldn't have to go into battle." The professor sighed. "I apologize about that. Because of the massive damage, I had to work fast. I've had enough time to add anti-beam coating and repairing, but that's about it for armor."

"I don't mind, professor." Amina smiled. "As long as it's ready to fight."

"And for your weapon, I've attached one of my own design, called the railgun." The professor continued, referring to another gun on it's left arm. "While not as strong as the other Flag's prototype rifle, it's much, much faster and can it's power inputs can be controlled."

"Thank you, sir!" Amina bowed. "I will be sure to use it to the best of my ability!"

"I am sure you will, ma'am."

"Wow. So those are Lieutenant Graham Aker and Ensign Amina Halabi's new Flags."

The group turned to see two Union soldiers walk up to them. One was white with brown hair and glasses. The other was black with long, red dreadlocks.

The white one stepped up. "I am Warrant Officer Howard Mason, and this is Master Sargeant Daryl Dodge. We've been appointed to your Anti-Gundam Task Force as per your request, sir!"

"Good!" Graham saluted the two. "Allow us to welcome you, Flag Fighters!"

* * *

><p>Back on the Ptolemaios, Sumeragi sat in front of a big-screen computer. "Veda, please tell me your prediction."<p>

Three spots instantly appeared on the screen map. One in northern South America, one in northeast Africa, and one in northern Europe. "So, it's the same as mine. There are twelve counter-plans, but no matter which one we choose, our position will be in danger. I know it has to be done, but it's so hard."

A screen suddenly popped in front of her with Christina floating towards it. "Ms. Sumeragi! Taribia's made a declaration!"

Her eyes widened, turning back to the map. "Just as I thought..."

* * *

><p>In a Taribia press conference, a man stood at the pulpit making a very powerful anti-Union speech. The Union, AEU, and the Human Reform League stared at the man speaking.<p>

"The Union consists of fifty nations! But it truly is a dictatorship, as the United States controls the distribution of solar energy!" He barked. "The solar electric generation system should not be operated under a single nation! And so, the Taribian Republic will now secede from the Union and claim independent access to the energy! And if there be any political of militaty force that opposes this, then we shall respond with force! Our nation opposes dictatorship from the United States!"

The crowd burst into applause and stood up at the waving speaker.

* * *

><p>"Taribia has begun." Shirin said to Marina inside the palace.<p>

"That nation always opposed the U.S., but seceeding from the Union and demand rights to the solar energy system is..."

"Perhaps it's a step before the next elections?" Shirin proposed.

"I don't believe so." Marina replied. "If the relations between the countries became worse, it will worsen the solar power operation."

"But you know, the Union's military will be involved then." Shirin formed a small smile. "And I'm sure Taribia knows that will happen."

"They know...?"

* * *

><p>The HRL soldiers within the cafeteria were watching, including the Star Division.<p>

"Those Taribian bastards..." Oistas muttered. "They're taking advantage of the situation by using Celestial Being."

"You know already, Ensign?" Sergei turned.

"What do you mean, Oistas?" Rosa tilted her head.

"The Union will take military action, Ensign." Soma answered for her. "And Celestial Being prevents any type of military conflict. They know that they will fight for them, even if they don't want to."

"How dishonorable." Sakura whispered.

"That's cruel of them." Latonia gasped.

"If only we could fight-"

"Don't let your emotions get in the way." Soma snapped. "That isn't your mission."

* * *

><p>"But, that's just wrong!" Amina growled. "And I know Emir isn't the type to be used like that."<p>

"This 'Emir' person is part of Celestial Being." Billy replied. "I'm sure that he will follow orders, no matter how terrible it may seem."

"Will you accept our invitation, Gundam?" Graham's eyes flared with excitement.

* * *

><p>"So, Taribia will take advantage of Celestial Being?" Marina asked.<p>

"Still, I'm jealous." Shirin walked up with a cup of tea. "They can take such a radical approach because of how close their location is to the Orbital Elevator. Unlike our country, they have a trump."

"But do you really think they will appear?"

"I don't know." Her advisor responded. "But, I do know that whatever Celestial Being does for Taribia will change the fate of our country."

"Our fate?"

"I mean, we can take advantage of them as well."

* * *

><p>"Despite that, we will make our move." Wang Liu Mei said in the backseat of the car as Hong Long drove. "Because that's what Celestial Being does."<p>

* * *

><p>Sumeragi entered the room with the entire crew. "We will begin the mission shortly. Contact the Meisters!"<p>

* * *

><p>As the news gave out the message that the Union was sending their military to Taribia, Setsuna and Naoto dashed towards their Gundam hiding places.<p>

Lockon, Origen, and Allelujah ran inside the containers and hopped into their Gundams.

"Let's do this, Haro!" Lockon shouted, placing the small ball onto it's platform.

"Roger!"

Dynames's eyes flashed alive.

"Let this mission be in glory of Veda." Origen said, activating the Adunai Flyer. "And allow us to achieve victory!"

The pair jumped into the ocean off of a harbor near the city and swam down. Because it was close to land, the bottom wasn't that far. At the bottom of the ocean, two containers rested.

The three island containers opened up, with Dynames arising from his.

"Allelujah Haptism, Kyrios, beginning operation!" Allelujah announced, launching out.

"Lockon Stratos, Dynames, ready to snipe down the targets!" Lockon grinned, flying out of his container as well.

"Origen Admantus, Adunai, commencing intervention!"

And the five units flew out of the island. From the distance, one could assume they were beautiful, green shooting stars in the daylight.

Exia and Alauda arose from their containers as well.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, Exia, heading out!"

"Naoto Takeuchi, Alauda, launching!"

* * *

><p><em>"I can't wait to see the Gundams, Lieutenant!" <em>Daryl exclaimed with his Flag.

The four Flags, consisting of the two new Custom Flags with Howard and Daryl's normal Flags, flew across the ocean as they headed towards Taribia.

_"Now, now Sargeant." _Amina hushed him. _"Once you fight them, you will wish otherwise."_

_"Don't be so strict on them, Ensign Halabi." _Graham said. _"They are you superiors after all. And besides, you're not as excited because you've encountered them several times already."_

_"Does that mean you're excited, sir?"_

_"Of course I am." _Graham grinned. _"They're the reason I live! Now team, let us fight and return with victory!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

* * *

><p><em>The Pacific Ocean off Taribia<em>

Several ships sailed towards Taribia, being of Union ownership.

Feldt spoke. "The Union's fleet and America's second fleet have appeared off the coast of Taribia."

"The Brazilian Garrison Base has sent out their air force as well." Christina continued, referring to the predecessors of the Flags, the Realdos. They were more jagged, with an airplane-like jetpack on their back.

"What about the Taribian military?" Sumeragi asked.

"They also have Realdos around some of their major cities." Christina replied.

"This is an interesting situation we're in, huh?" Lasse leaned against his chair.

"So what will we do, Ms. Sumeragi?" Lichty asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I want to fight too!" Rachel floated into the room, wearing her normal suit. "I wanna go to Earth and participate in the mission!"

"But then you'd leave Tieria to protect the ship." Sumeragi smiled at the small girl. "And as strong as he is, he can't do everything by himself."

"Awww..."

* * *

><p>Alauda and Exia flew over the fleet of ships close to Taribia. Dynames, Kyrios, and Adunai in it's MS form had appeared as well.<p>

_"This is Blue Shark. I have visual confirmation of the Gundams." _One sky Realdo announced. _"They are heading for the capital. Prepare to intercept- _agh! They've jammed the communications..."

* * *

><p><em>In an unknown area in space...<em>

Within an unknown mothership, five people stood in front of a screen, watching these events unfold.

"Hey big brother Michael. Those are the Gundam Meisters right?"

"Hmph! They all look weak!" Michael sneered.

"Talk all you want, but they can be strong themselves." Gabriel intervened. "Nena, those people are our allies. Remember that."

"I know!"

"What's with all the noise?"

"Wake up from your sleep, Zelea?"

"Of course I did. Where's Johann?"

Michael shrugged. "Probably looking over the Thrones."

"Why don't we intervene?" Nena suggested.

"Not yet, young one." Zelea spoke in an all-knowing voice. "It is not our time yet."

"Still, I wonder what they will do? The Meisters that is." Gabriel said aloud. "Will they decide to aid Taribia? Or maybe they will support the Union? Or..."

* * *

><p>"The Gundams have split up, most likely to attack the three cities." One soldier in a ship said, pointing to a map. "But will they actually fight against the Union and U.S. military?"<p>

* * *

><p>"If Celestial Being does fight against the Union, they will be in support of Taribia." Shirin said to Marina as they stared out of the window.<p>

"Yet, if they don't intervene, and let the Union military fight, they will have broken their ideal of eradicating war." Marina sighed. "So, what will they do?"

* * *

><p>And within the Ptolemaios, two words Sumeragi uttered would change the whole world.<p>

"Mission... start."

* * *

><p>From a distance, several beams were fired, crashing into a few Realdos guarding the city! The remaining ones, in shock, flew out of the smoke of three destroyed units!<p>

"What was that?" A Realdo pilot gasped. "Did the Union begin their attack?"

Another beam smashed his unit, killing him! The remaining few Realdos' eyes widened as they saw...

"GUNDAM!"

Exia had switched it's GN Sword into Vulcan mode, while Alauda flew on it's Subflight Lifter shooting with it's Beam Cannons and Guns. The two Gundams flew at a very fast pace, aiming for the Taribian units!

"Why? We haven't done anything yet!" Another Realdo yelled.

"You should've known from that message that Celestial Being will intervene against anyone who promotes war." Naoto clenched his teeth. "And moreover, you jerks tried to take advantage of us!" He expressed his rage by throwing both GN Boomerangs at two Realdos, destroying them.

"I have concluded that Taribia is a country that promotes war." Setsuna announced. "Eliminating the targets!"

He landed on the ground, pointing his sword at the enemies. The blade gleamed from the bright light of the sun, blinding some of the pilots. He took that advantage of slice through more of the enemies!

"Bastard!" Naoto roared, slicing through two enemies with his Subflight Lifter's Beam Blades.

At another city, Kyrios reverted to it's MS form and fired rounds from it's GN Submachine Gun.

"Kyrios, starting intervention!" Allelujah announced, destroying three Realdos on the ground. The rest flew up in an attempt to surround him, but were shot down by Adunai's GN Cannon-Rifle.

"Don't underestimate Gundam!" Origen roared, withdrawing Adunai's Cannon-Rifle and taking out it's Hyper Beam Sabers. The gigantic sabers crashed down onto the weak mobile suits, easily destroying them.

"Dynames, sniping the targets!" Lockon yelled, firing it's GN Sniper Rifle at the enemies! He accurately shot and destroyed them. "That's what you get for taking advantage of us."

Several more shots from Adunai's Cannon-Rifle and Kyrios's Submachine Gun wiped out most of the troops.

Allelujah sighed. "Their battle force is weak."

* * *

><p>"So, Celestial Being has decided to fight our military." The speaker from before gravely spoke. "Get President Brian on the phone."<p>

* * *

><p>"I see... yes, yes..." The president nodded his head. "And you'll withdraw your secession from the Union?... Good."<p>

He got off the phone and spoke to his secretary. "David, to protect out Taribian allies, our military will attack Celestial Being."

* * *

><p>"The American mobile suit teams have launched." Christina reported. "We believe that they will act too protect Taribia, as predicted."<p>

"I knew it..."

"In accordance to the plan, each Gundam will withdraw to a safe zone." Feldt announced.

"Those Union people are jerks, huh?" Rachel pouted. "We sorta help them and they repay us by attacking us!"

"This is a farce." Tieria said.

"Wait a second!" Christina gasped. "I have two machines closing in on Exia and Alauda! They are... Union Flags! And they are twice as fast as normal!"

* * *

><p>Naoto's eyes widened. "Those Flags... could it be?"<p>

"That man..." Setsuna narrowed his eyes.

"With this mobile suit, I can fight you properly! Gundam!" Graham's eyes widened in excitement, firing it's new linear rifle in jet form.

"Emir! With my new weapon, I'll defeat you!" Amina roared, firing several quick blasts from her railgun! The blasts were so fast it knocked both Exia and Alauda's shields away!

"Tch!" Alauda drew it's Twin Beam Saber and tried to strike down Amina's Flag's arm, but missed! "It's very fast!"

"I won't let you defeat us!" Amina fired it's railgun directly in front of her, striking Alauda on the chest!

"Aghhh!" Alauda lowered altitude a bit and fired his GN Cannons, each missing!

Graham's Flag was having an easy time fighting Exia (although Setsuna wasn't really fighting). Without his shield, Exia dodged the rest of his Flag's bullets and submerged into the water!

"Gundam!" Amina flew even closer, but Naoto predicted she would get overconfident and fired his even faster Beam Guns at her! While it missed his intended target (the head), he barely struck both shoulders, causing her to freeze.

Naoto also took this opportunity to submerge into the water. The Flags weren't built for underwater combat, so they couldn't follow them.

_"That was amazing, Lieutenant Aker and Ensign Halabi!"_ Daryl congradulated them, now having caught up with the Flag's vicious speed.

_"They got away..."_ Amina sighed. _"And I was too overconfident."_

_"That's alright, Ensign."_ Graham replied. _"I couldn't defeat the Gundam either."_

Graham removed his helmet's visor. "Our Flags were able to take on the Gundam. But it can move underwater? Those Gundams have a little too much in versality!"

In the water, Alauda attempted to communicate to Exia, but Setsuna wouldn't respond.

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect them to attack the Taribian military." Marina said.<p>

"Really? I believe both Taribia and American knew this would happen." Shirin replied.

"You do?"

"Once Celestial Being intervened, Taribia had no choice but to get help from the Union's military." Shirin explained. "Now, Taribia will no longer have domestic anti-Union feelings and support the U.S.'s policies. Meanwhile, Taribia's government will receive support from America. This also shows other anti-Union countries to think twice before attacking."

Marina breathed in, a little shocked from the current events.

"I wonder which country gained the most benefit from these events." Shirin narrowed her eyes. "If you don't know, then you can't lead our nation, Royal Princess of the Kingdom of Azadistan, Marina Ismail."

* * *

><p>"Hey big sis, do you know what this means?" Saji asked Kinue from in their apartment. "Celestial Being attacked Taribia's military even though they didn't start attacking."<p>

"You're right." She responded, more focused on typing her story.

"They say they want to stop fighting, but they're starting it." Saji said looking at the TV screen and seeing all the destruction in Taribia. "It's so wrong..."

Kinue sighed. "Saji, the world isn't that simple."

And as they had that conversation, Setsuna laid on his bed, feeling dejected from the current events.

Naoto laid on his bed, but he was thinking. _"Amina's Flag has gotten stronger. It looks like I'll have to stop going easy on her from here on out."_

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter, I know. But you learn a few things here. First, Soma isn't the only super soldier in the mix, now that I've added five more. Second, there are five members in Team Trinity? That's ludicrous! Third, Amina's new unit (which I will explain later). Other than that, the new characters are being introduced, and with that, the plot will eventually thicken.<strong>

**Anyways, here's Amina's new unit for those who want to know.**

**Name: **SVMS-01F Union Flag Amina Halabi Custom  
><strong>Model Number: <strong>SVMS-01F  
><strong>Developed From: <strong>SVMS-01 Union Flag  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Union  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Union  
><strong>Known Pilot: <strong>Amina Halabi  
><strong>Overall Height: <strong>17.8 meters  
><strong>Max Weight: <strong>59.6 metric tons  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>Hydrogen, Solar Energy System  
><strong>Armor: <strong>E-Carbon Armor  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>G-System

**Looks: **Just like Graham Aker's Custom Flag, it's a copy of the original Flag but sleeker (if you can imagine that). Instead of a black paint job, it's dark pink similar to the Strike Rouge's color with white trim. It's railgun is on it's left arm as well, like Graham's prototype rifle. It looks just like the Duel's railgun.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>REW-01 Railgun (left forearm-mounted), Grenade Launcher (right forearm-mounted; contains four grenades), Sonic Blade (Hip-mounted; can emit a plasma sword), 20mm Machine Gun (next to cockpit drum), Defense Rod (Left elbow-mounted)

If the Gundams didn't exist, this would truly be a formidable unit. I wanted to create a mobile suit that could be an equal to Graham's, and here it is. I had a difficult time in choosing what weapons to give to this suit, but eventually I decided on the railgun because it seems like something people would make before the introduction of beam weaponry. I also added the Grenade Launcher for variety. The biggest inspiration for this mobile suit is probably the Strike Rouge because of it's ability for all-purpose combat and both users are stubborn and tomboyish.

**Next chapter happens to be my favorite episode, so please stick around. Also, don't forget to press that review button right below!**


	5. The Escape Limit Zone

**Alright! This episode happens to be favorite out of all the episodes, mainly because Celestial Being does something they don't usually do. Now we see the Star Division's new mobile suits in action, plus a few added changes to the Escape Limit Zone. Not only that, but I'm adding a major change to this chapter that didn't happen in the episode. Read and find out!**

**Ch. 5 The Escape Limit Zone**

"So, Taribia returned to the Union." Shirin said. The two were watching were watching a telescreen showing a press conference of the president and Taribian prime minister shaking hands.

Marina Ismail was in a different garment today, unlike the royal dress of Azadistan. She was wearing a white cardigan with a white hat and a blue skirt, meaning she was about to go outdoors.

"The president promised more supplies and an increase to their solar energy." Marina said. "So Taribia and America actually planned out this scheme and Celestial Being was used for the both of their benefit."

"Not exactly." Shirin replied. "All Celestial Being did was follow out on their actions to end war by attacking Taribia. Even if it meant doing what the popular opinion didn't support." She couldn't surpress a small giggle. "I guess it means we can't take advantage of them after all."

"...I suppose."

Two men in black suits walked up to her and stood side-by-side. "Well, Princess Marina, it looks like it's time for your international tour. I hope you have good news when you return."

Marina took the bag Shirin prepared for her. "I'll do my best. After all, we need solar energy to save Azadistan."

The princess turned around and began to walk away. Suddenly, Shirin said, "May I ask one thing? Why did you accept this role of being a princess?"

"...That's an easy one." Marina turned, a smile on her face. "It's because only I can do it."

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Orbital Elevator Linear Train, DepartureArrival Lobby_

Today, the orbital elevator was as busy as ever. The lobby was packed with people were about to go to space, or people who had just returned from the space (mostly the former). Today, Saji Crossroad was about to begin his new training program in space.

"Hey, big sis. You didn't have to see me off." Saji said to Kinue moments before he was about to leave.

"Actually, I have some business at the branch here." Kinue replied. "Now, listen to me Saji. This isn't a vacation. Even though your study tour is paid by your scholarship, I'm paying your travel fares."

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "But Louise insisted on a private car."

Kinue sighed. "Why do rich girls have to be so-"

"Are you guys talking about us?"

The two turned to see Francesca and Louise skipping towards them.

"Ah- huh? You're going too?" Kinue asked Francesca.

"Of course! I can't be away from my two best friends!" She giggled, then got a little closer to Kinue for whispering audio. "And I might just be the cupid of Saji and Louise's love."

"Eh?" Kinue gasped. "You'll-"

"Don't worry, sister! I'll take care of Saji!" Louise said.

Kinue took a deep breath from all this excitement. "I-I suppose that you two will take care of him. Still Saji, you'd better take your studies seriously. And don't you dare do anything 'interesting' with these two young ladies."

"Wha- What are you talking about, big sis?" Saji gasped.

"Don't worry about that!" Francesca reassured her. "Saji doesn't have the balls to do much."

Kinue walked up to Saji and whispered, "To be honest, these 'girl' friends of yours don't suit you."

"I can hear you, you know."

Kinue gasped and backed away, laughing nervously.

Meanwhile, a few feet away from them, the Colonel walked to the six girls waiting around. "I've finished the paperwork. Come, girls."

"Yes sir!" They all saluted.

* * *

><p>Back in the apartments, Naoto leaned against the wall as Setsuna did several sit-ups. Hating the quietness of the room, Naoto began a conversation.<p>

"Hey Setsuna." Naoto began. "Do you really think that we'll have to kill Amina?"

"She is a part of the Union military." Setsuna replied. "If she is part of the conflict, then I'll kill her."

"But if she wasn't-"

"This isn't a matter of 'if she wasn't'." He continued. "She is a dangerous pilot. She almost defeated you in your last battle."

"Ah... you're right." Naoto sighed. "Her new Flag was really fast and powerful. But I could say the same thing with you and your battle against... what's his name?"

"...Graham Aker." Setsuna said.

"Yeah him. You almost lost to him." Naoto grinned. "See!"

"You forget that we were retreating." Setsuna answered. "If the mission was to eliminate him, then I would've done so easily."

Setsuna stopped doing his sit-ups. _"That's right. I would've killed him. With my Gundam."_

Suddenly, the tele-computer next to Setsuna popped a screen. The two turned to it. "What does it say, Setsuna?"

"A mobile suit performance test."

* * *

><p><em>Celestial Being's Island<em>

"The mission plan came from Ms. Sumeragi." Allelujah told Origen and Lockon. "It's the observation of a mobile suit performance test. Depending on the situation, we'll have to destroy it."

"Hmmm..." Origen closed his eyes. "Good. I hope everyone is in good spirits for this next one, especially after our Taribian mission."

"I would hope so." Lockon replied. "The world's not too happy with us after that mission."

* * *

><p>Back on the orbital elevator's linear train, the train was entering the weightless zone. Saji, Louise, and Francesca unfastened their seatbelts and the latter two began to float around the room.<p>

Saji pressed a few buttons next to his seat and began to watch a video detailing the construction of the orbital elevator. Louise tried to get his attention, but ended up floating away.

In the next room, Colonel Smirnov, Soma, Mercry, and Sakura sat. The others were in a different room.

"By the way, I never asked you all why you volunteered to join the Super-Human Institute." Sergei started a conversation.

"None of us volunteered." Sakura replied. "We were designed as babies specifically for the project."

"And, we were all designed with different personalities to make us seem like actual human beings!" Mercry exclaimed. "That's why I'm such a happy-go-lucky person while Soma here is a boring bag."

Soma didn't reply.

"Hm..." Sergei's thoughts went back to going to the Super-Human Institute.

_Soma and the rest were running on the treadmill at a steady pace for thirty minutes. No sweat poured out, showing they were in amazing shape._

_"Each super-soldier has nano-machines embedded in them to maintain their physical features." The man in charge explained. "This allows them to act in space for long periods of time. The sensory aplification treatment was applied to their nervous system-"_

_"You don't have to explain it!" Sergei snapped._

_"Uh... Is there something wrong?"_

_"Don't you people think that what you're doing is wrong?" Sergei turned away._

_"Not at all." He replied. "These super-soldiers are neccessary if we want to adjust to the unforgiving environment of space."_

"What's wrong, Colonel?" Soma asked.

Sergei snapped out of his thoughts. "No."

As the train rode on and Saji clearly wasn't paying much attention to Louise, Francesca decided to whisper something to him. "Hey. What if I left right now. What would you do?"

"What do you mean?" Saji frowned, but he already knew what was coming.

"You know what I mean!" Francesca exclaimed in a whisper. "Make the moves on her! You know! A little hugging, a little loving, a little-"

"No no no!" Saji said. "I couldn't do that."

Louise threw some chips into space, then ate them as they floated by. Then she poured her juice out from her cup and rolled it into a ball, sipping it all up.

"What about you Francesca?" Saji asked. "Isn't there a guy in your life?"

"Me? Not really." She replied. "I'm not into anyone at the moment. But one day, I'd love to meet my own Romeo."

"What about that Naoto person from before?"

"He's kind, but he's too innocent." She answered. "But I gotta admit that he's cute. Anyways, you should at least try to flirt with Louise."

"I couldn't-"

Francesca stopped him. "What if we were all going to die today and you had the chance to speak to Louise? What would you say?"

"Come on!" Saji exclaimed. "I'm very sure that nothing bad will happen today!"

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Low Orbital Station, True Pillar<em>

The trio floated into the busy arrival lobby. Although they were in space, the rooms provided oxygen from down below through the Orbital Elevator itself. In case of emergencies it has it's own oxygen tanks (although this is my personal opinion).

"We're finally here!" Francesca cheered.

Saji sighed as Louise clung to his shoulder. "What's wrong, Saji?"

"After Francesca pushed the two of us out, you brought me to every place in the train." Saji responded. "So I'm tired."

"You're weak Saji!"

"No, you're just too strong."

A black man wearing a green suit floated towards them. "Are you three Saji Crossroad, Louise Halevy, and Francesca Apokata?"

"Yes sir!"

""My name is Bors Assan." He introduced. "I'll be watching over your training. Welcome to the Low Orbital Station True Pillar."

To introduce him to his training, Bors brought Saji to the top of the elevator (both in space suits) and showed him the exterior. "Saji, do you know why a low orbital ring is needed?"

"I believe so." He replied. "Forcing a magnetic fluid through the ring creates the centrifugal force which is needed to maintain the station's orbital altitude, right?"

"Wow, you really know your stuff." Bors nodded approvingly.

"Hey Saji! Come over here!"

He turned to see Francesca calling him over to Louise. "Hey! You guys aren't supposed to be there!"

Francesca moved away as Saji came over to Louise's side, and gasped. From the edge of the elevator, he could see the Earth, huge and magnificent. They were extremely close to the planet, so it was very massive.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"...Yeah..."

"Hey you guys! Be careful!" Bors shouted. "We're at an altitude of 10,000 kilometers, but there's still a little gravity! If you lose your step, you'll fall to Earth."

"Oh! We're sorry!" Louise said, but lost her step and slipped backwards!

Saji, not thinking that he could just grab the rope and pull her back, jumped off and grabbed her hand! But that meant he was falling to Earth too!

"Saji, you idiot! Save me properly!"

Then they stopped falling! Francesca was able to grab their ropes before they entered the Escape Limit Zone. She turned to Bors. "Don't those two make a good couple?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an unknown HRL factory, Colonel Smirnov and the rest of the Star Division walked into a room. Several men sat in front of computers, with a window seperating them from a mobile suit deck.<p>

"Are those the units?" Sergei asked.

"Yes." The soldier replied. "They were built with the purpose of keeping up with each Super Soldier's abilities."

The first one was looked just like a regular Tieren, except it had been painted pink with a purple chest-plate. It had orange joints and it's head extended a little more. "This is Lieutenant Soma Peries's unit, MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi."

"My mobile suit." Some stared in awe.

The second had the same looks as Soma's Tieren, but it was pitch black with orange trim and white joints. "Ensign Oistas Weinberger's unit, MSJ-06II-OW Tieren Heimeizi."

The third was a purple version of their suits. "Next is Ensign Sakura Honda's unit, MSJ-06II-SH Tieren Putao."

The fourth was a green version with brown trim. "This is Ensign Rosa Cardina's mobile suit, MSJ-06II-RC Tieren Li."

The fifth was painted blue, with an interesting small satellite attached to the left side of it's forehead. "That is Ensign Latonia Virtoso's suit, MSJ-06II-LV Tieren Jianguo."

And the sixth was orange-red with sleek red trim. It was the slimmest of all the Tierens in the room, but it was still bulky. "Finally, this is Ensign Mercry Bright's mobile suit, MSJ-06II-MB Tieren Tang."

"Wow! I want to test mine out right now!" Rosa shouted.

"I want to try mine too!" Mercry followed suit.

"Calm down everyone!" Oistas snapped.

"You cannot deny that you want to pilot yours as well." Sakura smiled.

"I just hope that we don't destroy the Earth with these." Latonia said.

"These mobile suits... are our trump cards against the Gundams." Sergei said.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

In the room formerly inhabited by Saji and co., Allelujah and Origen sat in the linear train, riding up to space for the mission.

A female attendent walked into the room with her cart. "Have you two finished your meal?"

"Yes." Origen replied.

"Would you like any drinks, sirs?"

"Coffee, please." Allelujah replied.

"Same. Black." Origen said.

"Okay." She picked up both their trays, clean as a whistle. "Are you two on a vacation?"

"I enjoy seeing the Earth from above." "I hate the Earth's surface." (You can probably guess who said what)

"I agree with you." She looked at Origen. "Earth right now is very troublesome. Especially with Celestial Being roaming around the place."

"Ah..." Allelujah gasped a little to Origen's worry, but then he turned and smile. "Seriously. Aren't they a pain?"

"We'll be arriving at our destination soon." The attendent said. "Please make yourselves comfortable until then."

As soon as she left, Origen said, "I'm surprised Allelujah. I thought you would try to argue to her how Celestial Being is for the good of the world."

"Honestly, I still have some doubts about whether violence is the right path toward Earth's salvation." Allelujah replied. "But since I can't find any other path, then I will stick to Celestial Being."

"That's an interesting answer."

"Well, I'm an interesting person." Allelujah smiled, brushing his hair away to reveal his other eye. "You know that. Anyway, how about you? You're origin is a mystery to most, if not, all of us."

"While I do believe in the mission," Origen began. "I also have another purpose to joining Celestial Being."

"You do? What-"

Suddenly, the linear train began to come to a halt. "That's our stop, Allelujah, Let's go."

He stood and exited the door. Allelujah sighed. "Just what is it you're hiding from us, Origen?"

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Low Orbital Station, Gravity Blocks<em>

"It feels good to be able to walk on a surface, huh?" Francesca stretched her arms.

"Yeah!" Louise agreed. "I got sick of space after I almost died."

"Don't remind me..." Saji sighed.

Then he blinked as he saw a green-haired girl wearing a trenchcoat with her attendent behind her.

"It's almost time." Hong Long said.

"I know." Wang Liu Mei replied.

"Hey. Look at that girl." Francesca whispered. "She looks very exotic, huh?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, she does." Saji agreed.

Liu Mei looked at Saji and gave him one of her charming smiles. Saji blinked then he was pulled at the ear by Louise! "Just who do you think you're looking at?"

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing!" He yelled as he was pulled away.

And as Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long walked away, the former looked back at Francesca. _"That girl looks just like her..."_

Another young man crossed Wang Liu Mei, but she didn't pay any attention. He didn't either. This young man was 5'7, with dark white hair wearing a black vest over a white shirt and dress pants.

He looked at his watch. _"It's almost time. The big guys better bring that soon."_

* * *

><p>Outside in space, Sergei and the Star Division were doing a little exercise with their new mobile suits.<p>

_"Oh boy!"_ Rosa squealed within her Tieren Li. _"When do we get to try our weapons?"_

_"Calm down, Ensign!"_ Soma barked, inside her Tieren Taozi. _"We need to get used to these Tierens for space combat."_

_"That's right."_ Sakura nodded, activating her comm. through her Tieren Putao. _"Although, I do feel that I don't need any practice. I feel as if I can easily take down my enemy on the first try."_

_"Being cocky will get you nowhere."_ Oistas responded in the Tieren Heimeizi. _"Practice makes perfection."_

"_We need to make sure all of you are in good health as well_." Latonia added, searching her Tieren Jianguo's energy bar. _"We don't want anything bad happening to you."_

"_We're super-soldiers, Latonia_!" Mercry said in the Tieren Tang. "_Nothing bad like that could ever happen_."

"_Enough talking, girls_." Sergei ordered, himself piloting a Tieren Space Commander Type (which was essentially a dark-blue version of the girls Tierens). _"First, we'll test your mobile suits' abilities. Follow the determined course at full acceleration_."

"Yes sir!"

All six of the girl's mobile suits' thrusters were fired at full speed, propelling themselves forward. They were quite fast, but not as fast as the Gundams. Still, they were able to follow the course with only a tiny bit of error.

".25% error at full speed?" Sergei was surprised. "So this is what super-soldiers can do? But still, they're only kids."

Suddenly, a strange feeling surged through Soma's brain, hurting her brain. "Wh- What was that?"

And as Allelujah and Origen walked through the lobby, the same feeling surged through the former's head. Allelujah clutched his head in pain. "What is this pain? My head!"

"What's wrong Allelujah?" Origen said.

"It... hurts..." Soma winced, veering off the path.

_"Hm? What are you doing, Lieutenant?"_ Sakura said.

_"Hey! Where are you going?"_ Rosa shouted, following after her. Soon she was followed by the rest of the Star Division.

_"Girls! You're going off the path!"_ Sergei shouted. _"What's wrong?"_

_"E...Everyone..."_ Soma whispered. _"My head's... throbbing..."_

Allelujah fell, hands grasping the floor. Origen kneeled down and quickly whispered, "What are you doing Allelujah? You're attracting attention!"

"My headache..." He groaned. "Huhhhh... Agh... ACKKK!"

"Allelujah!"

"Shut up!" He turned. He looked very different though, with his hair covering his left eye, revealing a sickening-yellow eye. "Dammit! Who's barging through my head?"

Origen gasped and stood up. "Who are you? You're not Allelujah."

"Hmph!" The man grinned an evil grin. "At least you know the difference between me and that weakling. Remember this name well. I am Hallelujah!"

"...Hallelujah...?" Origen couldn't believe the quiet, peaceful Allelujah could become a strange monster like this.

"Who- Who are you?" Soma continually gasped in fear.

"You bastard..." Hallelujah muttered. "I'll kill you!" And interestingly enough, no one heard because of Origen's amazing distracting skills.

"NOOOOOOO!" Soma screamed, firing blasts from her smoothbore cannon at the gravity blocks. "NOOOOOOOO! STOPPPP! GET OUTTTTT!"

"Lieutenant!" The girls and Sergei yelled, attempting to stop her.

"Soma!" Mercry and Rosa immediately took the violent route, drawing their weapons. Mercry's Tang drew a solid katana with a rifle attached to it's bottom, while Rosa's Li drew it's hip-mounted revolvers.

"Don't attack those gravity blocks!" Mercry shouted. "They have people in them."

"NOOOO! NOOOO!" Soma screamed.

"Tch!" She fired bullets from her rifle, but missed, instead hitting the gravity blocks herself! "Ooops!"

"You have terrible aim!" Rosa said, leveling her revolvers. "Watch how a pro does it!"

"No wait!" Sergei yelled. "Don't!"

"Take this!" She immediately fired them in rapid amounts, missing every time and hitting the gravity blocks instead! That, combined with Mercry's rifle and Soma's cannon detached a two-block segment of the gravity blocks!

"Nooo!" Latonia cried. "Stop doing that!"

"You fools!" Sakura roared, drawing her katar-fans and throwing them Soma to stop her. The first actually sliced off her cannon, but the second missed and sliced off another two-block! "Oh no!"

* * *

><p>Inside of one block, Francesca gasped. "What's going on?"<p>

"Maybe some debris?" Saji suggested.

"Saji! Protect me!" Louise gripped Saji's arm, much to his discomfort.

The white-haired boy gritted his teeth. _"This feeling... we're under attack!"_

Suddenly, his cell rang. He answered it. "What?... you're kidding me. The unit was here already? You guys are idiots!"

He shut the phone and began to run toward his destination. _"I have to launch fast!"_

"I didn't want to use violence, but..." Latonia leveled a cannon on Jianguo's right arm. "I have no choice!" And immediately, a special-sort of flames sprouted from the cannon, igniting Mercry's suit!

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed, firing her rifle-sword in all directions!

"Idiot!" Oistas grimaced. "Looks like it's up to me..." Oistas's Heimeizi's forearms opened up to reveal chainwhips. She launched them and wrapped them around Rosa, Mercry, and Soma, effectively stopping them.

Sergei sighed in relief, but it was too late. Another two-block and one three-block was cut off from the elevator, drifting into space. Four sections, including a total of nine blocks were out in space.

"What the- We're floating again?" Francesca gasped as the gravity inside their block was lost. The three were in the three-block that was drifting into space. The power was slowly getting cut too!

"The gravity's gone!" Saji realized.

"Who was that?" Hallelujah murmured to himself. "Who entered my head?"

Suddenly, Hallelujah was slapped by Origen. "You idiot! You almost blew our cover!"

Hallelujah gripped his cheek, angered. "You bastard-"

"Hey! Look at that!" Some of the tourists looked out the window, catching the Meisters' attention. "Aren't those gravity blocks?" They saw the three-block and the three two-blocks floating out in the distance.

"How did that happen?" Origen gritted his teeth.

"Is that an accident?" Hallelujah snickered. "Well, they have my sympathy." Then he turned to Origen, who glared back at him. "As for you-"

_"Hallelujah!"_

"Huh?" Hallelujah turned away, much to Origen's surprise. "Stay outta this."

_"Hallelujah!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Are we gonna die?"<em>

_"No! I don't wanna die!"_

_"...Please kill me, Allelujah..."_

* * *

><p>"NO!" Allelujah yelled. Thankfully, no one noticed that little mini-drama because of the concern over the gravity blocks. He turned to the surprised Origen. "We need to save those people!"<p>

"What? Allelujah?" He tried to make sense of what just happened, but failed. "What was-"

"I'll explain later!" He exclaimed. "Come on!"

"This mission, Allelujah!" He snapped out of his confusion. "The mission takes top priority!"

"Then I'll save them myself!" Allelujah turned and sprinted towards the door.

_"That guy..." _Origen shut his eyes. _"If this is the case, Ms. Sumeragi's definitely going to change the mission plan. That means..."_

And he followed after the younger Meister.

* * *

><p><em>"What do we do, Colonel?"<em> Oistas asked.

_"Hold on a second."_ Sergei said, then turned his attention to Soma. _"Lieutenant! Lieutenant!"_

_"I've checked the Taozi's parameters, and nothing seems to be misfunctioning."_ Latonia said. _"But I can't confer what Lieutenant Peries's feeling right now."_

_"Control room, this is Sergei!"_ He communicated. _"What is the damage to the gravity blocks?"_

_"Yes sir!"_ The soldier responded. _"According to the distress signals, Gravity Blocks' number four, five, six, and seven are drifting with over 500 people stranded in them."_

_"How about a rescue team?"_

_"They've been scheduled to deploy in seven minutes." _He replied. "_And a small squadron has been sortied to escort them. However, because of the explosion and oxygen leaks, the blocks are quickly losing velocity. They will be dragged into Earth's gravity in less than 14 minutes._"

"What?" The five girls gasped.

"_Then I'll commence the rescue precedures_!" Sergei said. "_Deploy a team to recover Second Lt. Peries_."

"_But sir! Objects that heavy weigh more than five tons_-"

"_There are human lives at stake_!" Sergei barked. "_Star Division, follow me_!"

"_Yes sir_!"

And so, they activated the boosters at full speed, heading towards the four gravity block sections.

"The rescue teams have deployed, but they won't make it in time." Wang Liu Mei said as she typed into her mini-computer. "The gravity blocks will be pulled into Earth's gravitational field."

"My lady!"

She turned and saw Hong Long running towards her. "My lady! Allelujah Haptism and Origen Admantus have launched!"

"Eh?"

Meanwhile, Saji and the girls stood at the corner of the block, as the former typed into the wall computer. "This entire gravity block as well as three others have been detached from the station!"

"So, we're drifting in space?" Louise gasped.

"Oh my gosh..." Francesca's eyes widened. "What do we do?"

"They're sending a rescue team, so we'll just have to be patient." Saji reassured them.

The Star Division got close to the gravity blocks. "_We only have seven minutes until Escape Limit Zone."_ Sergei said. "_To bring the speed of the block to orbital velocity, we need to accelerate those huge structures_."

"_But sir! Those blocks weight more than a ton_!" Mercry shouted. "_None of us can lift them by ourselves_!"

"_I'm aware of that_!" Sergei said. "_But we need to try_!"

"_But_-"

"_Listen! We're the Human Reform League's Star Division, right_?" Sergei attempted a pep talk. "_In order to shine like stars, we need to save people and fight evil, right_?"

"_He's right_." Oistas nodded. "_We have to save those people no matter what_."

"_I agree_." Sakura nodded.

"_Heheh! We'll be heroes_!" Rosa squealed.

"_I want to make sure whoever's on board can see their families again_." Latonia said.

"_Then what are we waiting for_?" Mercry said, empowered by her companions. "_Star Division, let's go_!"

"_Ensigns Cardina and Bright, you will take one of the two-block sections_!" Sergei ordered. "_Since Ensign Cardina's mobile suit is half the weight of the others, she will need support. Ensign Virtuoso and Honda will take another two-block. Ensign Weinberger will take the final two-block and I'll take the three-block_."

"_Are you sure, sir_?" Oistas said. "_That one in the heaviest_."

"_It's my duty as leader to keep you all safe as well_." Sergei said. "_I'll do it_."

"_Yes sir! Human Reform League Star Division, let's go_!"

Mercry and Rosa went to one block, Sakura and Latonia to another, Oistas to the last two-block section, and Sergei to the three-block and fired their boosters at full speed. Despite all that, none were able to push the blocks back.

* * *

><p>"This is bad!" A man yelled from inside Saji's block. "I just calculated it on my terminal. These blocks will be trapped in Earth's gravity in less than five minutes!"<p>

"What did you say?" Another man gasped, causing everyone to panic.

"Saji!" Louise cried.

"No way..." Francesca clenched her fist. "We're gonna die here?"

"In five minutes, we're gonna drift into Earth's gravity?" Saji couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>"<em>They're too heavy<em>!" Rosa cried. "_We can't push them back_!"

"_We've only managed to hold it for awhile, but it's not going to last_!" Latonia said. "_At this rate, we'll lose power and it will start moving again_!"

"_Tch_!" Oistas grimaced as she was pushed back by the block.

"_These blocks' mass are too heavy_..." Sergei murmured, being pushed back the most. "_This unit's propulsion won't be enough to push it back. And we have 200 seconds before Escape Limit Zone. At this rate, we'll be sucked into Earth's gravity too. Will we be forced to abandon them? Why must space be so unforgiving_?"

"_Sir_!" Sakura yelled, snapping Sergei out of his thoughts. "_I detected something on our radar_!"

"_The rescue team_?"

"_No! It's... a single unknown mobile suit_!"

"_Unknown_?"

Suddenly, a white dot sped towards them at full speed, grabbing Mercry and Rosa's block and pushing it back slightly! "_Hold on_!" The pilot yelled.

The mobile suit was white, with a purple torso with blue trim. It also had purple shoulder armor, knee armor and elbow armor.

"_Who are you_?" Sergei demanded.

"_Not important right now_!" The pilot shouted. "_First, we need to save these people_!"

Although Sergei wasn't sure of what to think, he accepted this man's help. Despite that, the three were only able to level the gravity block section and nothing more.

"_Come on Tundra... you can do it_!" The white-haired pilot shouted. "_You're my mobile suit_!"

"_Tundra_...?" Sergei whispered. "_That's the name of his mobile suit? I've never heard of it. Is it from the Union, the AEU_-"

Another two units flashed onto Sergei's map. "_Huh? Another two mobile suits? How come they weren't detected on radar? And they're moving at such high speeds_."

"_Sir_!" Mercry gasped. "_Those are... Gundams_!"

Two green stars flashed in ths sky and sped towards the four gravity block sections at extremely fast speeds. Kyrios and Adunai, both in their Waverider and Flyer modes, revealed themselves.

"_Allelujah Haptism and Origen Admantus. What are you doing_?" Wang Liu Mei demanded. "_The mission_-"

Allelujah shut her off. "You just don't understand the feelings of someone who is drifting in space."

Origen did the same. "Sorry. I hope this is the first and last time I ever do something like this."

The latter looked at side screen. "We only have twenty minutes to Escape Limit Zone! Come, Adunai!"

"Kyrios!"

Adunai's Flyer, the Chest Flyer, and the Leg Flyer docked to form Gundam Adunai as Allelujah's Waverider configured itself to form Gundam Kyrios. Both eyes flashed into battle mode, and they stretched their arms out to grab the blocks. Kyrios grabbed the three-block section while Adunai rammed into Oistas's two-block.

"_What the? The enemy_!" Oistas gasped.

And as the seconds dropped to zero, Kyrios and Adunai fired their boosters, emitting a huge amount of GN particles from their legs and leveling the blocks to stop moving!

"_They actually did it_!" The white-haired pilot gasped in disbelief. "_So, that's the power of a Gundam_..."

_"They held it up..."_ Sergei sighed in relief. _"Still, why is Celestial Being doing rescue work?"_

"Now, hopefully Ms. Sumeragi changes the mission plan..." Origen hoped.

* * *

><p><em>Ptolemaios...<em>

"We've received an urgent encoded transmission from Wang Liu Mei!" Christina said.

"Those guys are doing rescue work?" Sumeragi gasped. "I might understand Allelujah, but Origen abandoning the mission?"

"So what should we do?" Lichty asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sumeragi put her hands on her hips.

Rachel gasped when she heard the news. "Tieria! We need to help them!"

"No." Tieria replied flatly. "This goes against the mission. I refuse."

"Come on!" She yelled. "Lives are at stake!"

"I refuse-"

His eyes widened as she punched him as hard as she could. Because they were in space, he didn't go very far, but he was knocked against the wall.

"You idiot!" Rachel snapped. "When Earth is rid of all warfare, there'll be no place for you!"

And with that, she left to head for her Gundam.

"That girl... she has no qualities suitable to be a Gundam Meister..." Tieria growled, getting up and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"But you know she's right." Sumeragi said from behind.

"I still refuse to help."

"Then think of it this way." She suggested. "If we lose the Gundam Meisters to the Escape Limit Zone, we'll only have four left. Plus, if they find the remains of the Gundams before we do, they can create new weapons, thus hindering the mission. Meaning, it will be your fault."

"Tch!" Tieria grunted. "Even you, Ms. Sumeragi!"

She gave him a small smile. "Even I do interventions sometimes."

* * *

><p><em>JNN Heaven's Pillar Branch<em>

"This just in!" Someone yelled, putting up a list on the telescreen. "We have a missing persons list from the station accident!"

Kinue gasped as she saw Saji, Louise, and Francesca's name on the screen. "No way..."

* * *

><p>"But even with the Gundam's propulsion, we can only hold it still..." The Colonel muttered. "Once we run out of energy, we'll be sucked into Earth's gravity..."<p>

"Come on, Gundams..." The white-haired pilot whispered. "Hurry up and save us!"

"_Everyone, can you hear me_?" Allelujah yelled, to everyone's surprise. "_If you want to live, run to the central block_!"

"_Is that the Gundam pilot_?" Mercry said.

"Are we being rescued?" Louise asked worriedly.

"I sure hope so!" Francesca replied. "Let's get outta here!"

"_HURRY UP_!" Allelujah roared.

"_He sounds so young_..." Oistas murmured.

"It's the voice... of a young man." Sergei realized.

"Come on..." Origen muttered. "Adunai's big, but that's it's weakness. It's slower than other Gundams so it takes at least 1.5x more GN particles to hold this thing!"

In every block, everyone dressed in normal space suits just in case they lost oxygen. In Saji's block, everyone headed towards the central block just like they were ordered.

"Hey Saji..." Louise said amidst the commotion. "We might actually die here, so I want to tell you something."

"Eh?" Francesca's eyes widened, and she quickly floated ahead of them.

"Louise?"

"_Can you hear me, Gundam pilots_?" Sergei communicated. "_These blocks are about to enter Escape Limit Zone. There's nothing else we can do. Move away_."

"_Are you making fun of us_?" Origen asked, to Sergei's surprise. "_We are Celestial Being. We do not give up on any mission. Ever_."

"_That's right_." Allelujah smiled. "_Besides_..."

* * *

><p>"Saji, I-"<p>

* * *

><p>"A Gundam Meister is never alone!"<p>

Suddenly, a huge beam erupted from Earth, crashing into the beam holding the right and central blocks together! It was destroyed, seperating the two sections!

"What the-" Sergei gasped.

"Whoa! Who did that?" Rosa yelled excitedly.

"Was that a Gundam...?" The white-haired Tundra pilot wondered.

"Nice shooting skill, Lockon Stratos!" Allelujah commented.

On the Earth's surface, at the Gundam Meister's island, Dynames leaned against a support block with a huge sniper rifle aimed at the sky. Lockon smirked as he gazed upon his work.

"Good job!" Naoto grinned.

"GN Particle high density compression in progress!" Haro said. "Time until charge completion, twenty, nineteen, eighteen..."

Lockon took aim again, but there were clouds in the way. "Urghh. Clouds are blocking my view... Setsuna, Naoto! Get rid of them!"

"Roger!" Setsuna responded, with Exia and Alauda drawing their blades and slicing the clouds away!

"Charge complete!"

"Sniping the target!" Lockon yelled.

Another GN compressed bullet was loaded into the gigantic rifle and was fired, with Alauda and Exia barely dodging. It crashed into the left beam that connected the left and central block, removing it!

"Nice strategy, Ms. Sumeragi." Allelujah said. "Now, even higher!"

Kyrios's boosters fired even more GN Particles as it pushed the central block as far as it could, moving it above the Escape Limit Zone and out of harm's way!

"_They aimed at the two blocks from the surface and cut them off_..." Sergei said, amazed. "..._Lowering the mass so it could be pushed up_."

"_I'm not giving up yet_!" The white-haired pilot roared. "_Come on Tundra! You can do it_!"

It's knees and elbow sections opened up to reveal emergency thrusters when he really was in a pinch and activated, increasing the block's altitude! "_It worked_!"

"_We- We did it_!" Mercry cheered. "_We saved this block_!"

"_I- I can't hold any longer_!" Latonia and Sakura's eyes widened as they're double block section slowly entered the Escape Limit Zone. "_We're done for_!"

"_Not if I can help it_!" Rachel exclaimed. Phasma grabbed their block from above and pushed with as much force as she could, bringing it slowly up.

"_That's another Gundam_!" Sakura gasped. "_Where are they coming from_?"

Rachel's eyes widened as Adunai and Heimeizi's block slowly went down. "_No! Origen_!"

"N- Not yet..." Origen clenched his teeth. "I won't die... yet!"

Suddenly, a huge blast ripped right through the middle of the two-block section Origen and Oistas was trying to push back. "_What? Who did that_?"

"_T- Tieria_!" Rachel couldn't believe it, but Virtue stood far from them with it's GN Bazooka leveled.

"_Virtue, commencing intervention mission_." Tieria said. "_This has nothing to do with saving lives_."

"_Sure it isn't_!" Rachel said happily. "_I knew you'd come and save us_!"

"_Hmph_!" Tieria scowled. "_Hurry up and end it, Origen_!"

"_You don't need to tell me_!" Origen yelled, with him and Oistas pushing their blocks with full speed back up into space.

"_I can't believe the Gundams saved us_." Sergei whispered, then turned to see three ships heading their way. "_The rescue team_!"

"_We're saved_..." Latonia sighed, slunking back into her seat.

"_Let's get outta here, then_." Rachel said, moving away from the block.

"_Yeah_..." Allelujah smiled.

"_Never again_..." Tieria sighed.

Origen couldn't help but smirk.

The four Gundams (with Kyrios and Adunai reverting to their MA forms) turned and flew past the the surprised Tieren Space Types. "_Colonel, the Gundams_!"

"_The rescue operation comes first_!" Sergei barked.

"_Yes sir_!"

"I am not so evil as to be ungrateful for their help." Sergei whispered, heading back to see the Star Division's status. "And... where did that other mobile suit go?" He referred to the Tundra, which was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>"This just in!" The same man in JNN's Heaven's Pillar Branch yelled. "All the people from the accident have been saved!"<p>

"Ohhhh!" The people cheered.

Kinue gasped, then sighed in relief after spending time on the bench clutching her arms and praying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the four Gundams flew towards Ptolemaios. They made sure than no one was following them.<p>

"_Good job guys_!" Rachel exclaimed. "_We saved a bunch of people from impending doom_!"

"_You seem very happy, Rachel_." Allelujah said. "_Considering that you love to hack people with your scythe anyway_."

"_Well, that's cause Tieria helped out, even though he said he wouldn't_."

"_I'm surprised as well_." Origen said. "_Tieria, you're not the type to bail on the mission_."

"_You're not either_." Tieria responded. "_The only reason I helped was that I wanted to protect the Gundams. But, there were to many casualties. Instead of completing the mission, we did a rescue operation. And worse of all, we showed Dynames's high-altitude shooting rifle_."

"_None of that matters anymore_!" Rachel argued. "_We saved the people! Now, everyone will love us_!"

"_I doubt that_." Allelujah said. "_They'll probably give all the credit to the HRL, because they don't want to glorify us_."

"_Awww_..."

"In any case, you'd better have a good report to turn into Veda." Tieria said.

"_Oh don't worry about that_." Origen said. "_I have plenty to say... and discuss_."

He shut off the communications and murmured to himself. "Like that new mobile suit that intervened as well... and that split personality Allelujah showed... Hallelujah, huh?"

* * *

><p>Back in the rescue team containers, Louise and Saji huddled together, while Francesca was a little far. She already knew what Saji was going to do, so she didn't want to butt in. But she also knew the intended result.<p>

"Hey Louise..." Saji whispered.

"Huh?"

"What were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Eh?" She gulped.

He turned to her so their helmets touched each other. "Please tell me."

And as the rescue containers reached the Heaven's Pillar, she responded, "I'm not telling you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Tundra flew off to an unknown direction. The white-haired pilot flipped open his cellphone and called a number. "Hey. It's Weiss. How the heck did all that happen?"<p>

"_Don't ask me_." The callee responded. "_I'm a little pissed you revealed the Tundra to everyone though_."

"Shut up. I had no choice." Weiss replied. "And it's a good way to attract followers."

"_You make us sound like a cult_." The man replied. "_And the superiors are angry at your actions too_."

"The Tundra is my custom mobile suit."

"_Yeah, but Antarctica designed it for you_." He responded. "_So you'd better take better care_."

"I will." Weiss said. "Oh, I see it. I'll call you back."

He pressed the end button and laid back. "Earth is going to meet a new nation instead of the Union, the AEU, or the HRL. Us, the Antarctic Organization..."

The Tundra flew straight ahead, for a huge blue and white satellite next to a distant Mars. That satellite was the space base of operations for the Antarctica Organization, a new 'nation' that would be apart of the new Gundam 00...

* * *

><p><strong>Surprised? I hope you are. This is the first time I've really added some drastic change. What is the mysterious Antarctic Organization? What is their purposes? Who is Weiss and what is Tundra? Find out next time on Dragon Ball- I mean Gundam 00 Plus. <strong>

**Another big change is that Tieria actually helped with the rescue operation. This just shows how much Rachel is influencing him in new ways. The Tieria here is a little more lax, but he is still strict. And Origen and Hallelujah interact as well. Not much interaction happens between the two, but Hallelujah is just appearing so they'll get some more conversation. Origen is a lot lighter in this chapter, unlike the cold Meister I've been trying to show for the past few ones. Isn't it strange that he would ignore the mission to save some people? Maybe there's more to this guy than meets the eye.**

**So what do you guys think of the Star Division? Clumsy, right? Because of some of the younger soldiers' actions, they almost killed over five hundred people. Who knows what'll happen in the future.**

**At this time, I'll show you the specs for the Star Division's new mobile suits as well as the Tundra.**

**Name: **MSJ-06II-OW Tieren Heimeizi  
><strong>Model Number: <strong>MSJ-06II-OW  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Super Soldier-use Mobile Suit  
><strong>Developed From: <strong>MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Human Reform League  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Human Reform League  
><strong>Known Pilot: <strong>Oistas Weinberger  
><strong>Overall Height: <strong>18.7 meters  
><strong>Max Weight: <strong>118. 4 metric tons  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>Hydrogen  
><strong>Armor: <strong>E-Carbon

**Looks: **Just like Soma's Tieren Taozi, but it sports a black paint-job and orange trim with white joints.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>Chain Whip x2 (stored in forearms), Machine Gun (on left shoulder joints)

**Name: **MSJ-06II-SH Tieren Putao**  
>Model Number: <strong>MSJ-06II-SH  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Super Soldier-use Mobile Suit  
><strong>Developed From: <strong>MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo**  
>Manufacturer: <strong>Human Reform League**  
>Operator: <strong>Human Reform League**  
>Known Pilot: <strong>Sakura Honda**  
>Overall Height: <strong>18.7 meters**  
>Max Weight: <strong>108.6 metric tons**  
>Power Plant: <strong>Hydrogen**  
>Armor: <strong>E-Carbon

**Looks: **The Tieren Taozi, a purple version with white trim and pink joints  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>Katar-Fans x2 (hip-mounted), Machine Gun (on left shoulder joint)

**Name: **MSJ-06II-RC Tieren Li  
><strong>Model Number: <strong>MSJ-06II-RC  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Super Soldier-use Mobile Suit  
><strong>Developed From: <strong>MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Human Reform League  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Human Reform League  
><strong>Known Pilot: <strong>Rosa Cardina  
><strong>Overall Height: <strong>16.7 meters  
><strong>Max Weight: <strong>101. 3 metric tons  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>Hydrogen  
><strong>Armor: <strong>E-Carbon

**Looks: **A green version of the Taozi with brown trim and yellow joints.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>Assault Revolver x2 (hip-mounted), Machine Gun (on left shoulder joint)

**Name: **MSJ-06II-LV Tieren Jianguo  
><strong>Model Number: <strong>MSJ-06II-LV  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Super Soldier-use Mobile Suit**  
>Developed From: <strong>MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Human Reform League  
><strong>Operator:<strong> Human Reform League  
><strong>Known Pilot: <strong>Latonia Virtuoso  
><strong>Overall Height: <strong>18.7 meters  
><strong>Max Weight: <strong>113. 6 metric tons  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>Hydrogen  
><strong>Armor: <strong>E-Carbon

**Looks: **Blue with white trim. Has a satellite attached to the left side of it's forehead  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>Flamethrower (right forearm-mounted), Machine Gun (on left shoulder joint)

**Name: **MSJ-06II-MB Tieren Tang  
><strong>Model Number: <strong>MSJ-06II-MB  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Super Soldier-use Mobile Suit  
><strong>Developed From: <strong>MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Human Reform League  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Human Reform League  
><strong>Known Pilot: <strong>Mercry Bright  
><strong>Overall Height: <strong>18.7 meters  
><strong>Max Weight: <strong>111.9 metric tons  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>Hydrogen  
><strong>Armor: <strong>E-Carbon

**Looks: **Orange red with red trim. A little less bulky than the other Tierens  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>Rifle Sword (mounted on left hip), Machine Gun (on left shoulder joint)

All of these mobile suits and the Star Division themselves were based off the actual New York Combat Revue Star Division from Sakura Wars. If you actually played the game, then you should've noticed the similarities. Each Tieren's name was based off a fruit, just as how Taozi is chinese for peach. And each weapon is also based off of the STARs' weapons from the same video game. But they are slightly different, like Jianguo's original weapon was a water-shooter. That's not exactly a real weapon, so I gave it a flamethrower instead. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Star Division's future battles.

**Model: **AOK-X02 Tundra  
><strong>Model Number: <strong>AOK-X02  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Prototype General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
><strong>Developed From: <strong>?  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Antarctic Organization  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Antarctic Organization  
><strong>Known Pilot: <strong>Weiss Valentine  
><strong>Overall Height: <strong>17.1 meters  
><strong>Max Weight: <strong>70.5 metric tons  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>Lunar Energy System  
><strong>Armor: <strong>E-Carbon  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Emergency Boosters, Lunar Energy System, Hardpoints for Tundra Packs

**Looks: **A white suit with a purple torso and blue trim. It also has purple shoulder armor, elbow armor, and knee armor. While it has the appearance of a slimmer Union Flag, it has a slightly skinnier head of the Strike.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>Anti-Gun Vulcan System (head-mounted), Anti-Armor Knife x2 (Hip-mounted)  
><strong>Optional Armaments: <strong>Eagle Pack, Ground Pack, Sea Pack  
>Eagle Pack: Prototype Beam Saber x2 (shoulder-mounted), Prototype Beam Rifle (back of waist), Shield<br>Ground Pack: Hyper Bazooka (behind left shoulder), Missile Launcher (stored inside chest), Assault Rifle (back of waist; can be fitted with a bayonet)  
>Sea Pack: Phonon Maser Cannon (behind left shoulder), Torpedo Launcer (stored inside backpack), Spear (back of waist)<p>

Probably one of the most amazing suits during this time, the Tundra is very fast, very powerful, and has various combat abilities. First of all, the suit's obviously based off the Strike. Second of all is the Lunar Energy System. You might think it's some sort of rip-off of the Solar Energy, and you might be on to something. But will I admit that? Nope. Anyways, this is a pretty cool suit, huh? In battles in air and space, it can fly and use prototype versions of beam weapons. Notice that they aren't GN weapons, meaning they're made of something else. They same specs still apply. The Ground pack is for anti-air operations or attacking fortresses. And the Sea Pack (probably the less used) is for underwater battles. It's variability is amazing, so you might wonder what will happen if they battled against the Gundams. Who knows?

**And this is only the beginning of the Antarctic Organization. Get ready for the next chapter, because it's gonna be interesting. Exia and Alauda are about to get upgraded! Anyways, press that review button right below please!**


End file.
